


First Love

by xiaosinian



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	First Love

“你是个好情人，但你根本不懂什么是爱。”

女孩关上了门，留Mike独自在床上一片茫然的恼怒。

事情本来进展得很好，过去几个月都是。她也是个flyer，Mike在训练场上注意到了这个新来的漂亮女孩，指点了她几次。或许是这让她产生了误会，在几分钟前，在睡梦的余韵中，她忽然说想让Mike做她的catcher。

Mike以为这只是个玩笑，漫不经心地回答：“我不做catcher。”

“我不是让你放弃做flyer！”她急急地说，“只是在表演中偶尔接我几次！”

他意识到她是认真的，失去了笑意，“所以你的意思是，你要加入表演？你知道我只做双人表演！”他看着她失望的表情，放缓了语气，“你可以去找自己的catcher。”

他没料到的是，听了这句话，她更加的失落甚至生气。“几个月的相处，我以为我们已经是些什么关系，结果你让我去找另一个catcher？我想加入表演，因为我……”她吞吐了一下，转而质问，“我加入你们到底有什么问题？”

他的怒气也上来了，“你能做什么，偶尔飞几次让观众为你欢呼，只是因为你是个漂亮姑娘？不了，你那些都是些糊弄观众的小把戏，你根本就不是，也不会是一个真正的flyer！”

她瞪大了双眼，里面有受伤的痕迹。Mike有些后悔，赶紧试图安慰：“亲爱的……”

“你一直都是这么想我的，你从来没把我放在心上过。”她起身穿衣服，而他很困惑：“如果我真的不在乎你就不会今天才说出这个事实！”

“那是因为你想操我！”她控诉着，而他不能否认，他从最开始就想和她上床，所以即使他知道对方只是个没有天赋的flyer，也在训练场上指点了她几次来赢取好感。但这又有什么错呢？他又没有欺辱她啊。

“你是个好情人，但你根本不懂什么是爱。”她说。

Mike把被子甩到一边，起身下床，这两者又有什么区别呢，他想着，把这句话抛在了脑后，只是女孩子让人无法理解的小心思罢了。

 

早餐过后，Mike去了训练场。清晨的场地还是空荡荡的，Otto不在，然后他才想起他昨天告诉Otto他今天不来，他本来打算和女孩去海边的。想起被毁掉的计划让他的心情更差了，然后他看到Tino开心地冲他挥手。

这个刚满十五岁的男孩好像有用不完的活力，Mike的心情好了一点。“这么早？”他说。

“我想早点来练习一下。”Tino说，轻轻一跃，握住了云梯的横杠，熟练地在上面挪移着。“Mike，你觉得怎么样？”他问。

“双臂拉近一点，你分得太开了。”Mike说，男孩很快调整了姿势。他暗自点头，Tino是个有天赋的flyer，在他第一次一时兴起让Tino在空中飞了一次后他就知道，同时还有热爱，男孩总是来看他训练，那种渴望的神情让他想起当年的自己。所以他很愿意指导Tino，如果坚持下去，有一天男孩会成为这一行业里的明星。

他正想着，Tino结束了动作，一个空翻落地，但没有站稳，坐在了地上。“很不错，”Mike说，伸手把Tino拉了起来，“照这个样子，你明年就可以要求正式参与表演了。”

Tino露出个明亮的笑容，连Mike都觉得被点亮了。“上去，我接你。”Mike说，男孩更开心了，过去几个月他把时间花在了女友身上，几乎没怎么再教Tino。他看了眼跟在他身边的男孩，青春期的孩子真是长得快，他想，就几个月，Tino就又长高了一截。

最初几次Tino都没能被他接住，他感受到对方的失落。“是因为你长高了，你需要花时间来调整自己。”他说。

“别人不愿意带我训练，我母亲又不让我父亲教我。你也不在。”Tino说，听起来有些委屈。小孩子，Mike无奈地想，总想着得到别人的注意力。但他可没什么冷落了对方的愧疚感，他又不能抛下女友来陪一个小鬼。“再试试。”于是他对Tino说。

终于他握住了Tino的手腕，“你说我明年就能正式表演，是真的吗？”他们一起在空中飞荡，Tino大声问。

“你要问老板，还有你母亲！”他松开了Tino，男孩抓住了返回的横杠，成功地回到了平台上。

“但在我看来，你没问题。”他坐起来，对Tino点点头，示意再来一次。他们又成功了，Tino仰头看着他笑：“Mike，那你会做我的catcher吗？”

早上那场争执再次回到他的脑海，恼怒再次袭来，他们都是怎么了，一个两个的让他去做一个catcher？就好像如果他不答应就是个冷血的混蛋一样。他松开了手，Tino掉了下去，落在了网上。

“我不会做任何人的catcher！”他冷硬地告诉Tino。

男孩睁大眼睛看他，笑容消失了，嘴角下垂，弯出个不开心的弧度。“我知道了，对不起。”Tino小声说，像个做错了事的孩子。

他后悔了，Tino又没强求他做个catcher，那只是个像圣诞礼物一样的愿望而已。“我写我想要双新鞋，事实上我想要飞机模型。但我不能写，因为没有圣诞老人，圣诞礼物都是父亲送我的不是吗。”他记得Tino这么告诉他。他心里泛起股酸涩，Tino信任他，什么都愿意和他说，但他却把对前女友的气恼撒在了Tino身上，做出了这种事情。

Mike跳了下去，到了Tino身边。“让我看看，”他拉过Tino的胳膊看了眼冲击之下绳子的烙痕，说，“回去之后让你母亲帮你找药涂一涂。”

“没有事，”Tino很快就又开心了起来，恢复了以往的活力，“我们还要继续吗？”

Mike忽然想起了什么，“你想去海边吗？”他提议，所有的东西他都准备好了，但今早的争吵破坏了他的计划，能和Tino完成这个计划在他看来是个很好的选择。

Tino一口答应，他们离开训练场动身前往海边。

 

Tino回到旅店时已经是傍晚，他跑上楼梯冲到窗边，Mike还没开车离开。就像察觉到了他的目光一样，忽然Mike转过头来看向他，他先是想躲，但很快克制住了，装作很自然地挥了挥手，Mike回应他一个笑容后，钻进了车里。

他转回身，就像太阳落下那一瞬间就黑了的天一样，他感到一股空落。他快跑了几步，看到已经亮了灯的房间心情才好了些。他推开门，闻到晚餐的香气，母亲抬起头，愣了一下后快步走了过来。

“你去哪里了，怎么晒成这样？”母亲拉着他进卧室，给他找药涂抹，瞥见了他胳膊上绳子留下的红肿印记，“Mike带你去哪了？他可真是……”

Tino没吭声，母亲一向不喜欢自己和Mike走得太近。他猜想是因为父亲，父亲曾经也是个空中飞人，一直表演直到有一次摔成重伤。那时他还很小，母亲抱着他在手术室外等了几个小时，从那以后父亲就再也没做过空中飞人的表演，而是和母亲一起做了驯兽员。

父亲在这时回了家，母亲终于找到了抱怨的对象，“你看看，Mike带他出去，把他晒成这样……”

“没什么大事，你不要太紧张他。”父亲说。

“Mike说我明年就能正式表演了。”Tino忽然开口。母亲瞪大了双眼，父亲却做了个微小的摇头姿势示意她先不要说，母亲不情愿地停止了话题。Tino在吃完饭后识相地早早上了床，留给他们讨论的空间。他躺在床上，晒伤的皮肤刺痛，他回忆着白天，海水打湿了Mike的皮肤，在太阳下仿佛在闪闪发光，他忍不住去看那双坚实的臂膀，他想着这双手臂在Mike做flyer时那舒展自如的样子，还有接住他时那种安全感。

Tino回忆着，仿佛阳光又照回了他的身上。他过了一会儿才意识到，是他的身体在发热，他的下半身硬了起来。他犹豫又胆怯地握住自己的阴茎，快感令他战栗，在那一瞬间他的脑海中浮现出Mike的身影，他猛地射了出来，大口呼吸着。在他意识到发生了什么时，他爬起来小心地走向门口打算去悄悄洗个手，手心液体的感受让他脸颊发烫。

然后他听到了外面的谈话声。他躲在门后，听见母亲的声音：“他想去表演，想做个flyer，等着他的会是什么？他该好好读书，离开马戏团，过正常的生活……”

“但我们阻止不了他，我们越反对，他就会越想做这件事，我们已经什么都做不了了。”这是父亲的声音。

“都怪Mike，Tino崇拜他，我该在那时就阻止Tino总去看他训练的，谁能想到他会教导Tino。”

“哪里能怪得到他。但你知道他来我们马戏团只是因为那场事故受伤疗养让他错过了大马戏团的时间，他会离开的，他想完成triple，这里留不住他。或许他离开了，Tino就会改变主意了……”

Tino没再听下去。Mike有一天会离开，Mike想完成triple，他想着这两句话，回到了床上。他做了个梦，他梦见自己做出了triple，飞向了Mike，Mike牢牢地接住了他，观众都在为他们欢呼。Mike的手臂收紧，将他拉近，就像电影里演的那样，他们在空中接吻。

他醒了，在睡梦中想，他一定要做个flyer，他也要做成triple，他要一直和Mike在一起。

我不会做任何人的catcher。Mike的声音忽然响起，Tino清醒了，巨大的悲伤席卷了他，奔腾着找不到出口，他甚至不知道为什么，只能小声地哭了起来。

 

“夫人，我演出服后面裂开了！”芭蕾女孩急急地冲了过来，对Tino的母亲说。

“该死的，你没仔细检查吗，还是你长胖了，姑娘？”母亲一把抓过了衣服，看着一脸委屈的女孩，跺了跺脚，“还站在这里干什么！先去化妆，傻姑娘！”

女孩跑开了，Tino看着母亲拉开抽屉拿出针线，迅速但又毫不慌乱地开始缝补。“去！给她送过去！”很快，衣服被塞进了他的手里，他赶紧出门，在通道里灵活地躲避来往的表演者，他已经听到了芭蕾上一个节目的谢幕，加快速度向女孩们的入场通道跑去。

他看到了Mike，一个愣神的功夫，就直接撞进了对方怀里。Mike稳稳地承受了冲击，他像撞上了一堵墙，向后摔去。“小心！”Mike说着一把揽住了他的腰阻止他跌倒，身高差让他被Mike拉得双脚离了地。等他反应过来，他几乎是被Mike抱在了怀里。

Mike松手，他回到了地面。他忘了自己要做什么，只是在找寻语言，但Mike看到了他手里的衣服，推了他一把：“快去。”

他回过神来，拔腿就跑，终于在姑娘们上场前把衣服送到了女孩的手里。她正披着一件外套焦急地等待着，为了节约换衣服的时间里面什么都没穿。他把衣服递过去，她一面道谢一面脱下外套，时间紧迫容不得她找个隐蔽的地方了。他赶紧移开眼睛，“谢谢你，小绅士。”女孩上场前飞快地吻了下他的脸颊。

完成任务的Tino终于有了时间想起Mike，舞台上正放着芭蕾舞曲。他想起Mike不喜欢马戏团里的芭蕾表演，不够出色，只够做个表演的调味剂。事实上Mike不喜欢一切用来博人眼球的花哨，“曾经马戏团里都是真正的技巧，你再看看现在都是些什么，芭蕾女孩，只会花哨动作的杂技，还有并不好笑的小丑。”Mike曾经对他说。

他不能说全然赞同，而他母亲几乎是激烈地反对，“那些孩子也很努力，他们同样给观众带来欢乐，他们为什么要因为不具备的天赋而受责备？”她谈论到Mike的观点时说，并表达了对Mike的评价，“他是活在空中的，他甚至不愿意低头看看地上。Tino，我可不想你变成他那样的人。”

但Mike有俯视的资本啊，Tino想，空中飞人的表演已经开始了。他抬头看着空中，Mike就像只鸟一样，每个动作都盈满力量又毫不费力，他觉得那真的是在飞翔。鸟落了下来，Mike退场向他走来，接过了别人递过来的披风，准备参加花车游行。男人好像对他说了些什么，但他什么都没听见。

他真美，Tino想，极具力量感的美丽。他看着披风覆盖下随着每一次动作而显露的肌肉，又想起雄狮。他觉得Mike就像只年轻的狮子，但忽然间他想，这是个坏比喻。他见过狮子从盛年走向衰老，最后只能被枪杀，谁会来马戏团看一只病怏怏的狮子呢。而对他来说，最让人难过的，是那只狮子依然想维持王者的尊严，却被更年轻的同类扑倒在地。

盛大的音乐响起，游行已经开始了，Tino停下思绪，向外看去，Mike正好看到了他，对他挥了挥手，他的心脏停跳了一瞬间。Mike转回了观众的方向，迎来今晚最热烈的欢呼声，在那一刻，男人就像个巡视领地的君王。

Tino一直看到花车消失在视线中，才回到了现实。然后他想起，他有同学今晚来看马戏，和他约好了结束后见面。他最后看了眼随着观众散场逐渐安静下来的马戏场，向约定的地点走去。

“你们觉得空中飞人怎么样？”他们在街上喝着饮料闲逛，Tino忽然问，他就是很想和人说说Mike，但又找不到大方讲出来的方法。

“很精彩啊。”他们夸赞了几句，就换了话题。

“我明年就也可以参与空中飞人的表演了。”他说。

“那很酷！”他们露出羡慕的表情，问了他很多训练的问题，他内心涌起鼓小得意，装出很有经验的样子和他们介绍。

“那你岂不是明年就要和马戏团离开了？”忽然有人说，“真遗憾，我想和你明年继续一起参加棒球队呢。”

他们纷纷点头，话题又转向了棒球队。不知道是因为再次失去了话题主动性，还是因为提起他明年又要转学去新的城市新的学校，他失去了兴致，找了个借口先走了。

他回了马戏团，观众和表演者们都离开了，只剩下几个做清洁和修理工作的，里面空荡荡的一片，但他却觉得安心。这是他的家，他意识到，他与外面的世界终究是有层隔膜的。

忽然他想去摸一摸Mike那件披风，他想起它金色的流苏在灯光下闪耀的样子。他从小就经常出入各个服装室，但这一次，不知道为什么，他蹑手蹑脚的，推开了放着Mike的披风房间的门。

他看清了屋里的景象时，女人小声的惊呼也同时响起。本来正背对着门和她接吻的Mike回过了头。“Tino？”Mike吃惊中有些困惑。

“嗨，Tino。”女人把Mike推开了一些，理了理头发，和他打了个招呼。

“Rosa，你回来了。”Tino羞红了脸，小声应答。

“我回来继续表演马术了，”Rosa已经把刚才的尴尬丢到了一边，亲切地对他说，“你长高了，Tino，脸是怎么了，晒伤了吗？”

“我领他去了趟海边，但我忘了告诉他防晒，我以为他像你们一样都知道呢。”Mike帮他回答，但他是怎么晒伤的在这个回答里并不重要，Mike只是想和Rosa开玩笑。

他脑海里浮现出Mike带着早就熟悉了怎么享受海滩的女友去游玩的景象，忽然间，他感受到微妙的恼怒。

“你来有什么事？”Mike问，他不知道这是不是在责怪他打断了两个人的亲密举动。他赶紧找了个谎言：“我……我妈妈让我拿件衣服回去，她要改一下。”

Mike看着他，点了点头：“那你找，我们先走了。”

他与他们告别，他知道他们要回旅馆，而且他也到了明白接下来会发生什么的年龄。他在确定两个人走了后，锁上了门，他独自一人呆在房间里，拿起了Mike那件披风，他本来该是兴奋的，他看到自己的未来。但现在，他轻轻抚摸着，又披在了自己身上，他错觉还能体会到Mike的体温，然后想起Mike正把Rosa拥入怀中。他感受到孤独。

 

“你不该对她说让她自己找个catcher的，”Rosa说，“你如果在乎她，是会因此而嫉妒的。”

“我确实在乎她，但我也确实不介意她找别人当catcher，”Mike揉了揉头发，“我为什么要嫉妒她的搭档？很多时候搭档只是搭档，想想我和Otto！”

“或许你就是真的没那么在乎她—别瞪我—至少是没达到她心里那个标准。得了Mike，每个人对爱的定义都不一样，你何苦纠结她说你不懂爱的事呢？”

“那你认为呢？”Mike追问。

“要我说，”Rosa露出个微笑，暧昧地抚摸Mike的手臂，“我也觉得你没爱过谁。你可什么都没付出过。”

Rosa带着挑逗暗示的声音让这句话更像个玩笑，Mike因此而放松。“我付出了时间。”他在亲吻Rosa的间隙说。

“哈，你那宝贵的时间。”

“嗯，我拿本来可以用来教Tino的时间来教她，她可真是个没天赋的flyer。”

“Tino很棒？”

“告诉你个秘密，”Mike笑了，“他会是这世界上第七个做到triple的人。”

“第七个？”

“我会是第六个啊。”

她怎么能不喜欢Mike呢？Rosa想，那种近乎傲慢的自信和对感情的漫不经心，都令她着迷。或许是她也没对Mike到爱的地步吧，所以才会不介意Mike其实没爱过谁的事实，那女孩说的是真的，但Mike是个好情人，这对她来说已经足够了。

 

Mike看着母亲从一堆廉价化妆品中翻找着，往脸上涂抹着，她穿着已经有几分破旧松垮的礼服，透着股挑逗的意味。

“妈妈，你要和他在一起吗？”他问。

她发出了一声怪笑：“为什么？我根本不爱他。”

“那你爱爸爸吗？”

她啪地一声扣上了化妆盒，“他是个冷血杂种！”她说，“他就这么把你扔给了我！”

她看了眼表，停下了抱怨，塞给他一张钞票，把他推出了家门：“自己去玩，晚点回来。”

爱到底是什么呢，Mike想。

他怎么能知道爱是什么呢，他从来没拥有过啊。Mike从睡梦中醒来，想着。过一会儿，他放弃了思考，转身抱住Rosa，熟练地撩拨起女人的身体，用点燃的欲火将她唤醒。

 

Tino被队友们拥挤着站在冠军台上。“看这里！”摄影师说，他配合着露出微笑。

然后他们跑向了各自的父母，留他一个人站在原地。家长们熟络地站在一起聊天，谈论的话题对他来说都是陌生的事物。在一个地方停留几十年是什么感觉呢，他想。

“我们明年还会打败你们！”他的队友对他们的对手说，然后凑在一起畅想明年的事情。他和他们告别，独自回了马戏团。

“比赛怎么样？”母亲推门而入，脱下在兽笼里沾了野兽腥气的外套，转身看到了他放在桌上的奖杯，惊喜地拿到了手里，“我为你骄傲，Tino。我真希望今天我们能去。”

“那没什么。”他趴在床上，看着手里的漫画，没抬头。

母亲没再说话，过了一会儿，沉默地又出门干活了。

他涌起股负罪感，为自己刚才冷淡的态度。不能来看他比赛不是他们的错啊，他们已经很辛苦了。但他就是觉得委屈，他想他根本就不该参加棒球队，他明年就会离开，做这些事情有什么意义呢？

他找不到人可以诉说，然后他想起了Mike。他跑到了训练场，Mike正准备离开，被他堵住了。

“我们棒球队拿了冠军！”他没头没尾地说了句，Mike愣了一下，露出个笑容：“恭喜。”

他已经意识到自己看上去有多蠢，但他也不想让Mike离开，他不想一个人。

“怎么，你想让我给你买份礼物吗？”Mike像是失去了耐心，他觉得他从中听到了嘲讽。他脸红了，他为什么要来找Mike呢，Mike又没有义务来关照他那些幼稚的小心思啊。

他低着头侧身给Mike让出了路，不敢去看对方，他怕看到Mike不耐烦的神情会让他哭出来。但Mike没动，过一会儿，一双手揉了揉他的头发。“我来教你个新动作吧。”Mike柔声说。

“不用了。”他摇头，Mike不是他的什么人，他希望自己能记住这点，免得生出太多可笑的依赖感。

“来吧。”Mike坚持，他小心地抬起头，看见Mike正笑着看他。他不争气地把刚才的决心扔到了一边，任由暖意从心底涌出。

当Mike在空中抓住他那一刻，他的心安定了下来。没人为他加油的比赛和来年不能再参加的棒球队对他来说都不算什么了，和Mike在一起能填补那一切。如果他能跟着Mike在各个城市游走，他忍不住幻想，就像去海边那样，去欣赏不同的风景，在夜幕降临后一起接受观众的欢呼，在酒吧庆祝后结伴回到旅馆。如果是那样，他会比他认识的任何人都更满足。

 

Tino从旅馆溜出来，又黏在了Mike身边。他刚想爬到空中去，就听到了他一直担忧的那个声音。

“Tino！你作业写完了吗？”母亲问他。

“写完了！”他撒谎，被母亲当即戳穿：“怎么可能？我走时你还一个字都没写，你这样考试怎么行？”

“我才不管考试呢！”他说，打算不管母亲的唠叨爬上去，却被Mike阻止了。

“Tino！”Mike对他喊，“听你母亲的话，把功课做完再过来！”

他生气了，谁的话都不想听，拉过软梯踩了上去。Mike从空中跳了下来，踩着防护网走向他，揽着他的腰把他扯了下来，推到了母亲身边。

“夫人，请您放心，”Mike做了个致意的动作，和母亲的不认同相反，Mike对母亲总是很尊敬，“他没完成课业的时候，我是不会教他的，您有我的保证。”

“我的事情和她无关！”他反抗说。

“Tino！”Mike一瞬间严厉了起来，斥责着，“别像个不懂感恩的孩子！你应该觉得羞愧！”

Mike的话刺痛了他，他转身跑了出去。他回到旅馆抓起自己的作业本，拧成一团想要撕掉，但又下不了手，最后只能扔在地上狠狠地踩了几脚泄愤。

他很清楚，他这么恼怒，恰恰是因为他知道Mike说的是对的，自我厌恶感令他发狂。他痛恨让母亲和Mike失望的自己，有那么一瞬间他想用自我伤害的方式来挽回，但他又没勇气下手。他被种种情绪折磨得不知道怎么办才好，眼泪在眼眶里打转，身体都在发抖。他设想着母亲回来后的各种场景，想着要怎么发泄，然而直到他肚子饿了，都没有人回来。

他的怒火早就消散了，只剩下后悔，然后是恐惧。Mike的斥责在他脑海里浮现，Mike会从此讨厌他了吗，他想。他想要去道歉，但他又害怕再见到Mike。在他的纠结中，天不知不觉地就黑了，他没开灯，孤零零地躺在黑暗里，终于他睡了过去，在梦里也是不安稳的。

 

“你生我气了？”Tino本来想侧身溜走的，但被Mike拉住了。

他不敢看Mike，垂着眼睛看向地面，摇了摇头。

Mike没有动，他安静地站着，双手握紧了。他眼眶发热，有很多话想说又什么都不敢说，只能拼命眨眼睛，把眼泪逼回去。

他听见Mike轻声叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发。“我话说重了，你别放在心上。”Mike说。

他的眼泪终于忍不住了，“你不生我气了？”他带着鼻音问。

“我生你气干什么，”Mike笑了，“谁没有不想做功课的时候？”

他这么多天来心里的石头落了地，反而给他的情感找到了出口。他看向Mike，眼泪流得更凶了。“我知道她是为我好，”他抽噎着，“但我就是不懂我为什么一定要去学校，我不可能和他们一样过平常人的日子……”

Mike明白了什么，认真地看着他。“让你像别的孩子一样去上学是给了你一个选择，”Mike说，“Tino，你想过去读大学然后找份正式工作吗？”

他赶紧摇头：“我已经做出选择了，我要做一个flyer。”

我想和你一样，我想和你一起。他在心里默默说。

Mike看了他一会儿，明白了他是认真的。“那上学的意义是让你有一天不得不过平常人的日子时，你能有所准备。”

他不理解，但他能听出来他们是在讨论一个严肃的话题，他止住了眼泪，专心地听着。

“你想过不能再继续表演的flyer的生活是什么样吗？”

他想起了父亲，“像我父亲一样，在马戏团做别的工作？”

“你父亲是个坚强的人，不是所有的flyer都能忍受留在马戏团的。更多人选择离开，但他们根本不能适应马戏团以外的世界，即使是留下来的那部分，他们看着别人飞翔的痛苦总有一天会毁了他们。”

他终于明白父亲为什么很少去看表演，“我也会选择离开的。”他说。

“如果真有那么一天，你至少能知道该怎么和外面的世界打交道。”

“你会怎么选择，Mike？”

“我似乎没得选择，我没读过多少书……”Mike忽然停了下来，Tino也猛的意识到这是个不好的话题，他想起Mike来到他们马戏团的原因，他在去年的表演中出了事故，那甚至不是他的错，只是当时一个横栏断裂，他从空中摔下来伤到了手腕。

Tino隐约觉得这个话题有不祥的预兆，想赶紧结束它。好在Mike开口了：“Tino，我今天有事情，要到约好的时间了，改天再聊。”

他如释重负，点了点头。他知道了Mike没有真的生他的气，而且帮他想通了去学校的意义，他本来该开心的，但他最后的问题却给好心情蒙上了一层阴影。

他记起有一次他和母亲提起参加表演，母亲对他说：“你们这些flyer只有一种方式停止飞翔，那就是坠落。”

他看着Mike远去的背影，打了个哆嗦。

 

Mike走出了马戏团，明晃晃的太阳照了下来，但他却觉得发冷。

他及时阻止了自己将过去说出口，但他没能摆脱由此带来的回忆。他不知道这是怎么了，他早就能平静对待他那不算愉快的过往了，然而当他想对Tino提起的时候，他感受到酸涩。那种倾诉的欲望让他觉得软弱，他难道想要一个男孩来安慰他吗？那很可笑。

他和Tino走得太近了，他意识到。他把Tino当成生活的调剂品，他暗中把Tino评价为一个什么都没经历过，单纯得可笑的男孩，所以才会一点小事都要和人分享。棒球队赢了冠军是什么大不了的事要来打扰他？但当他看见Tino因为他的冷淡而难过的样子时，他却后悔自己的态度，他本来因为超强度的训练而想要休息，结果却提出了教Tino一个新动作的建议。他现在想来，那几乎是在讨Tino的欢心。

Tino会感谢他吗？那个不知道感恩的孩子。Mike恼怒地想，理智告诉他这样的评价并不恰当，Tino也在后悔对母亲发脾气。但他控制不住，他的怒气总要有一个发泄的对象。然而他内心有一个角落明白，他是在生自己的气，他嫉妒Tino有一个美满的家庭和无忧虑的生活，又忍不住把Tino放在心上。Tino没来找他的这些天，他以为男孩是在生自己的气，这件事明明错不在他，但当他想到Tino可能会从此疏远他，他就感受到一阵空落甚至不安。

他不知道自己这是怎么了，他甚至差一点对Tino倾诉自己的过去。意识到这一点让他心慌意乱，只能找个借口先离开。

他迟迟想不通自己的异样，于是这次换成了他有意避开Tino。“我今天有点累，Tino，改天好吧？”他对来到训练场的Tino说。或者是“你是不是要考试了，去复习吧，考完再过来。”几次过后，Tino好像也意识到了什么，他觉得自己就要找不出理由了，忽然有一天Tino问他：“Mike，你是不是在练习Triple？”

他最近确实把大部分时间花在了Triple上，他点了点头。原本有些不安的男孩一下子明亮了起来，又有点不好意思：“早知道我就不来打扰你了，你已经很辛苦了。Mike你肯定会成为这世界上第六个做成Triple的人！”

Tino的笑容找不出半点虚假的痕迹，男孩是在真心实意地祝愿他，而他只觉得羞愧。但这提醒了他Triple是个好理由，他花了更多时间在这上面，让这借口变成现实，多少减轻了他的负罪感。

 

马戏团冬歇前的最后一场表演是临近圣诞节。

这是一年中最盛大的表演，提前一个星期老板就在张罗着布置场地，将马戏团打造成一个节日的乐园。

这总是Tino最喜欢的时候，他被欢乐的氛围感染着，四处帮忙。说来很奇怪，他们和普通人不同，时刻处在娱乐世界中与规律性的生活脱节，但他们却依然，甚至比普通人更加的期待圣诞，每个人看上去都忙碌又面带着笑容。

这一场的观众总是最多的也是最兴奋的，人们的欢呼声在马戏团里回荡，声音在嘈杂中失真，给这里笼罩上一层虚幻奇异的色彩。

但在空中飞人的表演时，他们又不约而同地安静下来，到了catcher和flyer手腕握在一起的声音都清晰可闻的地步，接着是更猛烈的喝彩声。

在完成了往常的既定项目后，结束的音乐还是没有响起，有新的灯光亮起。观众们的欢呼渐渐停止，他们仰着头，都意识到了有什么不同寻常的事情将要发生。

Tino也和他们一样看着上面，他突然知道将要发生什么了。他的心脏剧烈跳动起来，一把握住了母亲送给他的幸运项链。主持人的声音响起：“我们知道，这世界上只有五个人完成过Triple，他们都是伟大的空中飞人。今晚，我们将见证对这一纪录的挑战，或许我们亲眼目睹第六位的诞生！”

但Tino什么都没有听到，他只能听到自己心脏的砰砰声。周围的世界全部消失了，他的眼睛里只剩下空中的那个身影。他的手心握得很紧，项链的棱角硌进了他的肉里，他向幸运项链祈祷，他向圣诞老人许愿，他早就不相信圣诞老人了，但他此时向他许愿，他只想要这一份圣诞礼物。

Mike开始飞荡，他的心提到了嗓子眼，好像下一秒就要跳出来。Mike松了手，在空中旋转，一圈，两圈，三圈，那只是一瞬间的事，但Tino却觉得像是一个世纪那么漫长。

一声手腕相扣的轻响，随之而来的鼓掌声涌进了Tino的大脑，他才意识到自己也在和他们一起尖叫。Mike向观众致意后离场，通道两侧的人群和他握手祝贺，记者涌了上来，闪光灯亮起，Mike笑着回应他们。他们追着Mike，把他挤到了一边，Mike经过，没看到他，他看着Mike的背影，想这是他得到的最好的圣诞礼物了。

 

Tino在马戏团帮忙做节日前最后的清理工作，Mike穿着日常衣服从外面走进来，这是他那夜之后第一次又见到Mike，但他耳边都是人们对Mike的谈论，就连一向不怎么愿意提起Mike的母亲都在为这件事而高兴。

另一件令他开心的事，是母亲终于明确同意他做一个正式的表演者。“我怎么能指望你亲眼看到Triple的实现后，还能放弃做一个flyer的想法？”母亲说。

其实母亲一直都明白马戏的魔力，她也是被其迷住的一员啊。只是对儿子的关心让她不得不用理智来思考，但在那样创造奇迹的梦幻之夜后，她也终于对Tino那危险但又迷人的梦想妥协了。

他告诉了Mike这个好消息。“我们该庆祝一下。”Mike对他说，他穿好外套接受了这个提议。“你过来有什么事吗？”他问。

“……只是随便走走。”Mike有轻微的迟疑，但他没去在意。他们走在街上，天正下着小雪，家家户户装点着圣诞的彩灯。人们都回家准备节日了，只有几个急匆匆的行人，和以往这条街的热闹场面像是两个世界。

他们在酒吧门口停下脚步，即使是节日，也总有地方供像他们这样漂泊的人停留的。Mike看了眼他，露出个微笑：“你要是再大几岁我就能带你混进去了。在这等我。”

Mike拿了瓶酒出来，“别让你母亲知道，”Mike说，“去我那吧。”

他这是第一次来Mike的房间，他体会到了独自一人和一个家庭的不同，不多的东西杂乱地扔着，如果是他把房间弄成这样一定会被母亲唠叨的。房间里没有椅子，他们坐在了床上。“只能喝一杯，你还在长身体。”Mike把杯子递给他，自己直接用了酒瓶，他们碰杯，Tino喝了一口，冰凉的液体流到胃里，一路烧了起来。

“我母亲同意我正式表演了，她会去和老板谈。”他告诉Mike。

“那很好，”Mike祝贺他，他们再次举杯，“我想你不出两年就能学会所有的常规动作。”

酒精给了他勇气，“我想学Triple。”他看着Mike的眼睛说。

“我知道，”Mike没有丝毫嘲笑他的意思，“那要等你学会了其他把戏而且成为各中高手后。”

“你会教我吗？”他问，他觉得自己有些醉了，才会想要更多。

“当然，要是你来找我的话。”Mike回答，没有迟疑的肯定更像是敷衍。他涌起股不甘，“这是个承诺吗？”他追问。

Mike看了他半晌，终于开口：“我保证。”

他们碰杯，完成了约定。外面雪下大了，一片静悄悄，他喝光了最后一滴酒，露出了笑容。

“对了，我有个礼物给你。”Mike站了起来，拉开房间里唯一的抽屉，拿出个包装好的盒子。他惊喜地拆开，里面是他想了很久的飞机模型。他一时间说不出话，激动和酒精让他晕乎乎的，当他终于找回理智时，他开始觉得不好意思，他知道这个模型不算便宜，所以才一直没敢和父亲要。“Mike，谢谢，但我不能要……”他说。

“收下吧，也算是告别礼物。”

原本带着羞怯的喜悦被浇了个透，他的笑容僵在了脸上。“我要去纽约了，”他听见Mike说，“我已经收到了邀请……”

他忘了自己是怎么离开房间的。他拿着告别礼物走在回家的路上，直到脚下一滑摔在地上，他这才感受到冻僵的手。他看着被摔在雪地上的礼物，起身就走，他不想看见这个告别礼物。但他走了几步，又转身捡了起来，他站在原地，酒精好像烧到了他的心上，有炽热的情绪在翻腾。

他失魂落魄地回到家里，扑倒在床上，全然忘记了圣诞的喜悦。

 

他独自一人在空中飞荡，只有在这时他才能感受到安慰。他想起Mike的承诺，就觉得有了希望，暂时的分别他可以忍受。

“Tino！”就在他想要再来一次时，却听到了他现在最怕的声音，Mike和另一个男人站在下面，示意他下来。

分别的痛苦再次袭来。为什么Mike就不能直接离开，而一定要来提醒他自己将要离开？但Mike可体会不到他的感受，Mike对他微笑，把身边的陌生男人介绍给Tino：“Tino，我想让你见见Ringling North先生。”

Tino有些惊讶，Ringling North是纽约最大的马戏团的所有者，他从来没见过这样的大人物。他的痛苦褪去了一些，和Ringling North握手。

“Mike说你是个有天赋的表演者，一定要我来看一看。”Ringling North说。

“我没说错是不是？”Mike说。Ringling North点了点头，对Tino露出满意的笑容：“你会比我现在手下的任何一个flyer都更有前途，也许会成为第七个完成Triple的人。”

他这几天来第一次露出了真正的笑容。

“如果你们愿意的话，我想今晚和你们共进晚餐。”Ringling North说，Tino当然不会拒绝。他们去了一家餐厅，Ringling North是位和善的先生，回答了他很多关于纽约的问题。他在快要吃完时才意识到自己可能问的太多了，Mike才应该是对方想要交谈的对象，但他看了眼Mike，没发现任何不快的迹象，反而用赞许的目光示意他继续。

在他们结束晚餐告别时，Ringling North对Mike说：“期待着和你在纽约的合作，”又转向了Tino，“也随时欢迎你加入我们。”

“好好努力，你有一天也可以来纽约。”Mike在离开前对他说。

为什么要把我介绍给Ringling North先生？Tino在心里问，是不是在Mike心里，他真的是和别人不一样的？忽然间他燃起希望，他有了个大胆的想法，他看着Ringling North离去的方向，追了上去。

 

Mike打开门，Tino正站在外面。这正好，他本来还在想要不要找Tino做最后的告别。他觉得他应该去，但又觉得在已经送了告别礼物和一起吃过饭后，再去告别有些太刻意了。事实上，他已经开始觉得他过于重视这件事了。

“纽约现在很冷吗？”Tino问，带着让他捉摸不透的兴奋和紧张。

“很冷，”他回答，“我是今晚的火车……”

“我知道，”Tino打断了他，露出个笑容，“我们可以一起去车站。”

他不明白这是什么意思，Tino握住了他的胳膊，像献宝一样讲出了如此兴奋的原因：“Mike！他们答应我和你一起去纽约了！”

“……他们？”他愣怔地说。

“我父母，还有Ringling North先生！他说我可以从一些基础表演做起！”

“你疯了。”Mike隐约明白了，他整个人都僵住了，只能说出这一句话。可能是他的表情太可怕，Tino被吓住了，但还是带着希望拽了拽他的衣服：“Mike？你怎么了？你不高兴吗？”

“你疯了？”他终于找回了舌头和大脑。他为什么要高兴？这个男孩的父母和Ringling North达成了协议，和他有什么关系？当然和他有关系，Tino是因为他才会突然决定现在就去纽约的。这么重大的决定，能改变一生的决定，全新的生活，陌生的环境，告别所有的家人朋友，再也回不去的无忧无虑的少年生活，几乎是踏上了社会。这样的决定Tino是因为他才做出来的，他恐惧于男孩的勇气，还有和他亲近的渴望。这超出了他的想象和承受力。

而他的生活又会有怎样的变化？不再像过去那样毫无牵挂，因为有人需要他照顾，甚至需要他教导？如果Tino想家了怎么办，他要怎么去安慰，还有马戏团里的争斗和排挤，社会上的诱惑险恶，如果Tino病了伤了……他这辈子都没这么害怕过。

“Ringling North先生会负责我的监护权，我父母会支持我继续读书，我能照顾自己，Mike，你不用担心……”

“但你还不是要缠着我？我临时教你些花样不代表我想一直陪你玩，你以为你是谁？”他脱口而出，Tino像是被他揍了一拳，怔怔地看着他，他立刻就后悔了，但Tino没给他道歉的时间。

“我知道了。”Tino平板地说，眼睛里的光芒被抽干了，转身离开了房间。

疲惫席卷了他，刚才这一切就好像是一场梦一样不真实，他长久地站在原地，心里一片茫然。

 

Ringling North看了看他，和他一起上了火车。“Tino告诉我他改变主意了，”年长的男人对他说，“我还以为你会希望他跟来，你执意介绍他给我，你从来没……”

“他太小了。”他把行李放好，缩进了座位里，他不想谈论这件事。

“你那时比他更小。”

“他有家人，他有选择。”

“也许是我欠考虑了，我本来想在我们这个行当，这个年纪出来闯荡是常有的事，”他未来的老板终于松口了，“再等一等也好，小孩子还不定性。”

没错，小孩子的一时冲动而已，Mike想，或许Tino睡一觉明天就忘了这件事了，再过段时间连他都忘了，这样也好。

但他看着窗外向后飞驰的道路，他觉得孤独。要是Tino在这，这个念头划过脑海，被他赶紧驱逐出去。纽约很冷，在去往纽约的车上，就已经开始冷了，他紧了紧衣服，闭上了眼睛。

 

Tino蜷缩在黑暗里，一动也不想动。门开了，泄露进来的灯光让他觉得刺眼。他闭上眼睛，门又关上了，屋子重新回归了黑暗。

“Tino，”他听到母亲的声音，一双手落在了他的背上，“你还好吗？”

他吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋在了枕头里。“他根本就不喜欢我，他只是拿我当个消遣。”他说，眼泪止不住地流了出来。

“那不是真的，”母亲说，“如果是那样，昨天你怎么说我也不会同意你去纽约，你以为我会让你和那样的人一起走？”

这也是他不明白的一点，昨天他苦苦哀求，面对他突如其来的决定，父亲坚决反对，最后反而是母亲松了口。

“因为我觉得如果你一定要学做空中飞人，你跟着Mike比较好，他是有些过于骄傲，但他在乎你，他希望你过得好。”

“他说我对他来说什么都不是。”他不相信母亲的话，这是Mike亲口说的。

“我想他是被吓到了，”他不明白，但母亲声音里有种无奈的笑意让他放松了下来，“这反而说明他在乎你，否则你去哪里和他有什么关系呢？”

他慢慢地平静了，困意袭来。“他怕你跟他走，包括我以前说他太骄傲，是我忘记了，”他听见母亲说，发出声柔软的叹息，“不过是又一个男孩而已。”

 

“Mike，有你的信。”Max把信和他的外套一起递过来。

“是谁啊？”女孩一边穿好大衣一边问。

他看了眼信封，揣进了兜里。“没什么。”他说。

女孩撇撇嘴：“不想说就算了。”她走过来挽住他的手臂，仰起头讨要了一个亲吻。他掏出在衣兜里触碰着信封的手，拥住了她，他们笑着前往订好的餐厅。

Mike是在第二天清晨才再次想起这封信的。他从被子里拿出手臂，冷空气赶走了睡梦的惬意。他看向身边，昨晚女孩所在的位置现在也是冰凉一片。

他撑起上半身，探向凳子上的大衣，掏出了那封信。他撕开信封，一张纸掉了出来，他又往里面看了看，确定只有这一张纸。他揉揉头发，缩回被子里，读了起来。

Tino用了大半个篇幅向他道歉，说自己当时是一时冲动，做了个不明智的决定，并不是想要缠着他在自己身上花时间，末了提了一句明年将要开始的表演。

这信没什么内容，他都不知道该怎么回复。他也该道歉，他当时反应太激烈了，说的话并不是听上去的那个意思，但他到底为什么会失控，这个理由他自己都不愿意去想，也就无从解释他的话的真正含义。

他觉得烦躁，把信扔到了一边，决定晚上回来再说。他起身穿衣服，外面又在下雪，他的心情也变得阴沉沉的，该让那女孩留下来的，他想。

他在离开训练场时又遇到了她。“今晚要不要去看个电影？”他问。

女孩惊喜地答应了。他在电影院看着她，忽然觉得这是个可以交往的对象。

他忘了那封信，直到两个月后他们分手。他在找东西时看到了那封信，拿起来重读一遍，还是不知道该怎么回复。而且都过了两个月了，他也找不到拖了这么久的理由，还不如就当没收到信。

春季的表演要开始了，纽约又永远有那么多新鲜事，Tino也没有再来信，一来二去他就把这件事彻底放在一边了。

当Ringling North告诉他Tino的表演引起了关注，有报纸说这男孩是一颗新星时，他终于找到了写信的契机。

他在信里表示了祝贺，和Tino说了些纽约的事情，还夹了张百老汇最当红明星的签名照片作为礼物，然后让Max帮他寄了出去，他来纽约后还没给人写过信，连邮局在哪儿都不知道。

Tino很快回了信，这一次是几张纸，用了几句话表示感谢，然后用大量篇幅讲了现在的生活，这才该是他印象中Tino的样子。他们就这么自然地将通信进行了下去，谁也没再提到那天或是最初的那封信。

他身边的女伴来了又去，他的名声给他带来的不只是女人的青睐。他沾染了些坏习惯，像其他了无牵挂的人一样挥金如土，他不觉得这是什么大事，但Tino在信中说他们远在别处都有所耳闻，他辩驳说他又没懈怠过训练。

他连着两年拿到了Three Rings，没有人能胜过他的风头。他换女伴的速度却越来越快，有些分手甚至是场灾难。“希望你有一天摔断脖子！”对方咒骂着，摔门而去。他看着下起了入冬第一场雪的纽约街道，意识到他可能要一个人度过圣诞假期了。

Tino新来的信正放在桌子上，他心思一动，摊开信纸拿起了笔。你想来纽约过圣诞吗，他在信中问，末了调侃着叫Tino空中王子，有一家报纸对Tino的称呼。他摇摇头，感叹时间过的真快，两年多了，Tino都已经变成个真正的表演者了，在他记忆里男孩还是两年前的模样呢。

但当他在车站见到Tino的那一刻，他才真正地明白空中王子的含义。如果说两年前的男孩还是有些模糊了性别的清秀，现在的Tino呈现出一种男性化的艳丽。和他想象的不同，Tino稳重地和他打了个招呼，过了变声期的声音是和外表不太相符的低沉。

这一切矛盾又迷人的结合让他有了一瞬间的失神。

 

Tino把外套套在演出服外面，就从还在后台准备游行的人们中挤了出去，对向他第一次演出表示祝贺的人们礼貌地道谢，溜到了大街上快步回到了旅馆。

“有你家的信。”前台的女侍者看到他，没等他开口，就回答了他。他一把抢了过来，露出笑容，他等不及了，坐在楼梯上撕开了信封，他看了眼开头，笑容消失了。

是写给母亲的。他耷拉下肩膀，把信折好放了回去。“没有了吗？”他问，对方摇头。他站起身回了房间，Mike为什么不给他回信呢，是他的道歉不够诚恳吗，他想，可能Mike识破了他的谎言，知道他的决定根本就不是一时冲动，所以怕被他继续纠缠。

他本来幻想，在他第一次登台表演这天，会有奇迹出现，但现在看来，那只是他的幼稚想法而已。他有些恼怒，他生气Mike不回他的信，也生母亲的气。母亲说Mike的话不是那个意思，她可能错了，否则Mike为什么不给他回信？但他很快又恐慌起来，Mike也许再也不会理他了，他那天犯了个大错。

父亲和母亲在这时回来了，他赶紧挂上个笑容迎接他们自豪的祝福。他已经吸取教训了，不再把所有情感都表露出来，他只是在父母都睡下了的时候才爬起来，坐在桌子前在信纸上写了划划了写，但到最后他也没敢给Mike寄第二封信。

 

当他终于收到Mike的信时，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他本来以为他快要忘了Mike了，但他此时才知道自己错了，同时他也终于记起真正的喜悦是什么感受。

伴随着喜悦的还有紧张，他不知道Mike会说些什么，甚至不确定这封信是给他的。他摸着信封，有一定厚度，他对此充满了期待。所以当他发现里面有张照片时，心里一沉，是这东西让它摸上去那么厚。好在他马上发现里面有几页纸，而且的确是写给他的。他把信收好，跑回房间关上门，才小心地再次打开读了起来。他读的很慢，就好像这样信就会变长一样。Mike对他表示了祝贺，说知道他上了报纸，他想这就是Mike终于给他回信了的原因吧，他证明自己是个出色的表演者了，在Mike心里只有这样的他才是值得注意的。

但他很快抛弃了这个想法，一定是上封信Mike没收到，Mike并没有提到它。他觉得自己太傻了，居然没再写一封，要不然也不用等上这么久。他赶紧拿出了信纸，开始给Mike写回信，不知道为什么，他也没提到上封寄丢的信。

 

你想来纽约过圣诞吗，Mike在信里问他。他当然想，Mike和他说了那么久的纽约，他一直都想去看一看。更重要的，他渴望着见到Mike。  
在去纽约的前一晚，他躺在床上兴奋得无法入睡，他想象着Mike现在的样子，以往他想到Mike，最终总会回到他们不欢而散的那一天。但这一次他终于能忽视那不愉快的回忆，而幻想着即将到来的重逢。他回忆起Mike的手触碰他时的感受，那双手温暖又有力，一股热流在他体内游走。他不再是小孩子了，他知道这是怎么回事，他握住了自己勃起的阴茎，缓慢地套弄着。他闭上眼睛，想象是Mike的手在抚慰他。

原来是这样，他在快感中叹息，当分别的痛苦被他抛开，他看清了自己从十五岁就开始，但一直懵懂的欲望。

即将见到Mike的喜悦让他觉得一切都有可能，但另一方面他又觉得看不到希望。他绝不敢拿那万分之一的可能来做赌注，让Mike察觉到他的真实想法，他只能暂时妥协，将自己克制在友谊的界限内。这不容易，他压抑着自己的情感和Mike打招呼，听上去反而过于冷淡。

在过去这段时间，他已经学会怎么去克制情绪，但这依然不是他的强项。几杯酒就让他抛弃了伪装，这一次他终于能和Mike去酒吧，这和在旅馆里喝酒的感觉不同，在酒吧里，他是被当作一个成年人，一个真正的表演者来对待了，他不再只是仰视这个男人，而是有机会与之并肩。更重要的，他想起了上次他们喝酒那天，Mike告诉他自己要去纽约了，那一天对他来说无比昏暗，但现在，Mike请他来纽约玩，他们又见面了，和他当时的心情比起来，他觉得现在仿佛身处天堂。

他控制不住地说着这段时间的生活，他告诉Mike自己的第一次表演，他在新学校认识的新朋友，直到他起身的时候，才意识到他喝醉了。Mike扶了他一把，他脸上发热，这有点丢人，但Mike只是笑着看着他。他心思一动，把自己挂在了Mike身上，Mike的手臂揽住了他，半抱着他带他回旅馆。他在纽约的寒风中拥着Mike，Mike身体温暖的热度让他觉得自己身处在一个美妙的小世界中。

 

Mike睁开眼睛，身边轻柔的呼吸声让他有一瞬间的困惑，然后他记起了是Tino睡在他的床上。

他侧头看过去，Tino还在熟睡，大半张脸埋进了枕头里，嘴唇弯成一个孩子气的弧度。他笑了，想起昨天Tino刚见到他时伪装出的稳重，结果一杯酒之后就把伪装全然抛弃了。这孩子酒量真差，他想，他昨天是半拖半抱着把人弄回来的，Tino挂在他身上，像是只贪恋温度的狗崽子。Tino对他毫无保留的信任总是会让他惊讶，尤其是想到他们的不欢而散。

好在Tino似乎真的不介意那件事了，“我当时太冲动了，第二天早上起来我就已经觉得那决定太蠢了。”Tino说。

他也为自己当时的态度道了歉，Tino表示那没有什么。他早就该知道会是这样，他觉得这么长时间以来的纠结有些可笑了。

他正想着，Tino睁开了眼睛。刚睡醒的男孩也对所处的情境有一瞬间的困惑，但很快，Tino明白过来，露出个羞涩的笑容：“早上好。”

一股热流从他心底涌起，过于强烈几乎令他不知所措，他看着Tino的笑容发愣，那陌生的感觉像潮水一样将他淹没。

 

这是Tino第一次参加圣诞晚会，他过往的圣诞节都是和家人度过的，大家坐在圣诞树旁聊天，很快乐但也有些无聊。所以晚会的热闹让他像个见了新玩具的孩子一样兴奋，太多人和他打招呼，介绍自己的名字，他都记不住了。但他之后发现，名字在晚会上根本没有意义，他们可以和任何认识的不认识的人在一起碰杯闲聊和跳上一曲。

酒精令他更加亢奋，他握着不知名女孩的手摇摆着，直到一头撞到人。“悠着点，男孩，你还没到法定饮酒年纪。”他听到Mike的声音，顺势松开了女孩的手，把自己转进了Mike的怀里。Mike以为他是在玩闹，握着他的手带他跳了几步，把他送到了另一个姑娘的手上。

他在舞池中透过人群看Mike和一个又一个漂亮女孩聊天，他们看上去那么熟络，他不会认错其中暧昧的姿态。他又有些醉了，觉得发晕，他挤开狂欢的人们，从窗户钻到了室外的消防通道透口气。街上空无一人，他看着亮着节日彩灯的家家户户，人们大概都在和亲人团聚。晚会的喧哗传到他的耳朵里，他回头看了一眼热闹的室内，素不相识的男男女女们挤在一起度过圣诞，他忽然意识到他们没有并看上去那么快乐。

Mike出现在了窗边，也钻了出来。“怎么了？”Mike问他。

“有点闷。”他说。冷风驱散了从屋里带来的那点暖意，他渴望着真正的温暖。“我想回旅店。”他说了出来，他知道这要求像是小孩子在闹脾气，但他想和Mike单独呆着。

“我去拿外套。”Mike没有反对，带他回了旅店，整个世界都安静了下来。

但他又不知道能做什么了，Mike也显得无所适从。他没有问，但他能想象到Mike以前的圣诞是怎么过的，和女友参加晚会后，他知道接下来会发生什么，那画面让他脸颊发烫。他涌起股不甘，他和Mike可能永远也不会像Mike和她们那样自然地分享私密时间。

“抱歉，你本来该和家人在一起的。”Mike突然说。

“我很高兴能来这儿，真的！”他赶紧说，“再说我父母一年到头每天都能看到我，早就看烦了。”

Mike笑了，气氛缓和了下来，他开始和Mike说他们去年去旅游过圣诞时发生的事，他说到他们亲自去砍树做圣诞树，然后他意识到Mike根本没有准备圣诞树。事实上这间屋子根本看不到节日的痕迹，和以往一样杂乱冷清。

Mike没有说过自己的事，他也没有问过，但他听到过些传言，Mike没什么家人。他忽然觉得心脏抽紧了，他有了一种全新的感受，他总是想和Mike在一起，但这是第一次，他想陪着Mike。

“你明年可以来和我们过圣诞，”他说出了口，Mike愣了一下，他小声地补充了一句，“或者我可以再过来。”

“好啊。”Mike安静了一会儿，轻声说，不管这是真心还是敷衍，都足以让他露出笑容了。

 

Tino已经睡着了，这样的平安夜是陌生的感觉。他习惯了每年和女伴从晚会醉酒回来，把狂欢带到床上，最后筋疲力尽地睡去，而不是这样。他们打了会儿牌，又喝了几杯，似乎和平常没什么两样，但他却觉得安心。

Tino的一缕头发从额头垂落，他伸出手去，把头发撩了上去，他的手停留在了Tino眉眼处，用指骨描摹那秀丽的轮廓。他忽然打了个哆嗦，猛地收回手，我这是怎么了，他想，他的心脏怦怦直跳，刚才像被什么附身了一样的异常举动使他恐慌。他又想起Tino对想要和他一起过下一个圣诞的表示，他在那一瞬间涌起的渴望和欣喜让他此时更加慌乱，他意识到他的情绪完全被Tino牵动着，甚至不受他自己控制，他感受到软弱和暴露。

但Tino还在熟睡，他心烦意乱地看着Tino，竟然再一次失了神，在Tino平稳的呼吸中睡了过去。

 

他在训练场的更衣室里遇到了Otto。“又在带那个男孩训练？”他的搭档问他。

“管好你自己的事。”他回答，Otto一直反对他教Tino，他不想在这个问题上和对方多说，这是他自己的事，Otto没资格插手。

“得了，别那么蠢，Mike，你要教他到什么地步？Triple？”

“为什么不？我答应过他的。”他说。

“你不会是认真的吧！”Otto发出嘲讽的笑声，“你带他玩玩，没有问题，但是Triple？人们为什么要需要两个会Triple的表演者？”

“那没什么不好。”他知道Otto在担心什么，在他看来那很可笑，不是Tino也会是其他人，总会有出色的表演者不断崛起，他只要做好自己的事就好了。

“你觉得他还是个男孩，带他训练只是帮你打发无聊时间？Mike，他是个成年人了，他要靠表演谋生和出人头地，他会想和你争夺Three Rings，他会觊觎你的名声，你知道Ringling North来看过他训练吗。我是在为你着想，否则我只需要等Ringling North签下他，然后去做他的catcher，他总需要个catcher的。还是说你想做他的catcher？”

“我不做任何人的catcher！”他语气变得很差，推门就离开了。他相信Tino不是那样的人，但这无条件的信任已经足够令他恼怒了。更令他恐慌的是，当Otto问他的时候，他脑海里滑过一个念头，做Tino的catcher也没什么不好。在空中接住Tino的感觉是那么正确，那么自然，自然到他甚至意识不到他从中得到前所未有的愉悦。

如果是Tino来问这个问题，他想，这一次他可能没有办法说不，他就要放弃他坚持的东西了，只是为了寻求一个男孩给他带来的温暖，这太可悲了。他不能让事情发展到这种地步，他做了决定。他去喝了几杯，才回到旅店面对Tino，他留意到对方心情有些低落，他不知道为什么。

他几乎立刻推翻他的决定，他想问Tino怎么了，但他最终压抑住了心底的柔软，冷淡地打了个招呼。

好在Tino马上就要回家了，他没再带Tino去训练场，他们在纽约的几个景点逛了逛，Tino一直有些闷闷不乐。会不会是因为Tino答应来这里的原因只是能和他多学到些东西，但现在愿望落空？他有时会这样恶意揣测，或者说他强迫自己这样想，来断绝亲近的渴望。

分别的那天，他把Tino送到了车站，天阴沉沉的，他的心情也好不到哪去。Tino红了眼眶，抱住了他，他犹豫着回抱住了Tino。就在他双臂收紧的一瞬间，他升起个荒唐的想法，他不想松开，他想让Tino留下来。看着Tino离开就像带走了他的一部分，他低落地开车回去，他去训练场看了一眼，但他站在训练场，立刻就想到Tino。他该带Tino再来这里一次的，他心底空落落地想，最后他无法忍受再呆在这里，转身去了酒吧。

 

这感觉不对，他皱起眉，落到了网上，绳子刮蹭着他的皮肤，带来热辣的疼痛。

“你怎么回事？”Otto在空中对他喊。

他没回答，起身爬上去继续训练，刚才的失误好像只是个小插曲，但他知道，他丢掉了一些东西。曾经在空中飞荡对他来说就像吃饭喝水一样自然，但现在，他品尝过了更美妙的事物，再一次回到往日的情境，只能给他带来落差感。

他以为只要有足够的时间，他就能恢复常态。但那种空落感却如影随形，不时跳出来咬他一口。Otto提醒过他，就连Ringling North都注意到了，但他不想承认自己的异常。他与那抓住了他的力量作斗争，不知不觉就又过了半年多，他熬过了春夏的表演期，但每一次飞翔，都更深地提醒他这感觉不对。

只要一次在Triple中的晃神就足够了，他从高空坠落，从网上弹起摔落在地面上。剧痛席卷了他，什么感觉都不再重要了，他知道他完了。

 

当Tino终于感知到疼痛的时候，他已经收拾好行李要出门了。

他撞上了母亲。“Tino，你还好吧？”母亲焦急地问，然后他想起他放下报纸从马戏团冲出来时见到过母亲，“你要去看他吗，来，我开车送你去车站。”

他却忽然冷静了下来，“或许，或许过段时间比较好。”他说，拎着箱子回到了自己的房间。

他的手还在抖，当他从最初的下意识反应中回过神来，他才吃惊于他居然会因为Mike受伤的消息而感受到如此剧烈的痛苦。立刻去纽约看Mike的渴望依然强烈，几乎在灼烧着他，但他残存的理智提醒他这不是个好主意。

同时他在庆幸，Mike没有生命危险，庆幸之后是恐惧，他不敢想象如果真的失去了Mike他会变成什么样子。他们说Mike会留下残疾，他的心再一次抽紧了，他知道Mike现在会有多痛苦，他想去安慰Mike，他想去陪着他，但就是因为他知道对方此时的痛苦，所以反而不敢前去。他作为flyer的身份会提醒Mike已经失去的东西，他还记得在事故几年后，他父亲都不想见到曾经的伙伴们。

他不知道在Mike那样对待他之后，他为什么还是克制不了对Mike的情感。这是Mike应得的，他用这样阴暗的想法压下心痛的感受，Mike那么傲慢，对除了表演以外的事物那么漠不关心，该品尝一下痛苦的滋味了。

他听到了Mike和Otto的对话，他从来没动过和Mike争夺名声的念头，他对Mike的感情干净赤诚，伤害Mike的事他想都不会去想，他不敢相信Mike居然听信了Otto的话，对他的态度变得冷淡。Mike对他恶意的揣测对他来说，就好像将他的真心放在地上践踏。

让他更加痛苦的是，他偶然间发现了他写给Mike的第一封信。

他不愿意相信自己的眼睛，他希望他没有拉开那个抽屉，但事实就是如此，残忍地逼迫他面对现实。现实就是，Mike对他的道歉无动于衷，把他反反复复修改才写成的信扔到一边，不在乎他是怎样忐忑不安地等着回信。然后，他上了报纸，Mike忽然又想起了他，就像之前什么都没发生过一样和他通信，那或许很有助于Mike打发无聊的时间。再之后，Mike找不到人陪他过圣诞了，于是邀请了他。

他相信Mike是喜欢他的，至少不讨厌和他在一起。但那全部建立在他能为Mike提供消遣的基础上。当Mike发现他可能会威胁到自身利益时，那只是个猜想，Mike甚至不想费心思做个求证，就一把把他推开。这样对待玩物的方式带给他的伤害比全然的拒绝更深，Mike受伤的消息让他在内心隐秘的地方，得到了报复的快感。

但这快感让他觉得罪恶，他更加不知道该怎么去面对Mike。他听说Mike的右腿留下了永久的残疾，再也不可能做一个flyer了，他想再等等，等Mike能调整好心态，不会被他勾起伤心事，他也需要时间来对Mike做过的事释怀。他就这么一直与去见Mike的渴望作斗争，他拖了几个月，拖到了圣诞，拖过了新年。然后他得到消息，Mike离开纽约了，Ringling North也不知道Mike去了哪里。

 

Mike走进房间，把桌子上的空酒瓶挪到一边，给它们的新伙伴让个地方。他坐在床上，放下拐杖，打开瓶盖把酒精灌进肚子里。这是他在巴黎过的第二个圣诞了，在半醉的时刻，他终于承认，他一直没放弃那隐秘又可悲的期待。

当他受伤之后的第一个圣诞到来时，他刚学会接受现实，不再试图像正常人一样走路，但偶尔他还是会忘记，在下床迈开第一步时摔在地上，咒骂着摸索拐杖。他开始学着不再那么痛恨这东西，他知道它要陪伴自己的余生了。

他去看了圣诞前夕的表演，疼痛能让他更加清醒，他永远不可能再飞翔了。他在角落里，在观众的欢呼声中，终于放任了潜藏在愤怒之下的悲伤。他失去了抵抗软弱的防线，他想要真正的陪伴，他想要Tino在他身边。

第一次，他把这句话在内心说了出来。或许在他还能在空中飞荡时，在他失去了往日的自如感，在他觉得有什么不对时，他就在渴望这件事。当他从高空坠落，在昏迷前的疼痛中，在苏醒之前，这渴望也没有远去，甚至越发强烈。

但Tino一次都没来过。Tino连信都没给他写过。

每次这个念头出现，他都立刻用愤怒压下其他的情绪，而这愤怒又马上和他不愿面对现实的恼怒搅在一起，让他得以逃避。他不愿承认自己在意Tino的音信，但他每次拿到自己的信，他都会反复翻找，任何和Tino有关的消息，他都忍不住停下脚步来听。而当圣诞到来，他终于没办法再逃避，他如此希望能有奇迹出现，Tino还记得去年说的话，给他发来邀请，或者来到他身边。

但现实是，他独自一人，只有酒精陪伴着他。他太蠢了，他相信了一个男孩随口说出的话，他们的确曾经玩得很开心，但Tino会找到更新奇的玩具的，说不定Tino已经把他忘在脑后了，一个残废有什么记得的价值呢。

Tino只是忘了他的那些人中的一个，他有时遇到过去的女伴，她们有些像是对待陌生人一样从他身边走过。而有时他宁愿别人已经忘记了他。

“哟，这不是伟大的Mike Ribble吗，怎么不给我们展示一下什么是真正的表演者？”

他打算走开，但对方伸出腿踢倒了他的拐杖。他的伤腿支持不住，摔在地上。“你从来都是高高在上，现在感受一下活在地上的滋味吧。”

他坐在地上，直到Max过来扶他。“我以前是挺讨人厌的吧。”他自嘲地说，他想起毫无音讯的Tino，把自嘲变成了确定。

Max摇头：“你从来没嘲笑过我是个侏儒，你只是把表演的问题坦白地说出来而已。”

这样的安慰在现实面前是无力的，就和Ringling North先生的关切一样。他告诉Mike他欢迎Mike留下来做些力所能及的工作，等情况再好一些，甚至可以做一个catcher继续表演。Mike谢绝了，但却依然滞留在了纽约，直到在圣诞那天，平安夜时醉的酒终于醒了，他独自一人躺在床上盯着屋顶，他想，没什么必要再等下去了。

他买了去巴黎的票，在新年刚过的时候离开了纽约，没告诉任何人自己的去向。他告诉自己这是和过去做个告别，但在他收拾行李时，他把和Tino的通信全都塞进了箱子里，他动作粗暴把它们和叠得马马虎虎得衬衫扔到了一起，然而他知道他一封都没落下。

除了有一封不知道怎么和其他的没放在一起而是被放到了抽屉最深处，他险些没看见它。他拿起来发现是Tino给他写的第一封信，Tino对他道歉，但他没有回复。他该回复的，等待的滋味很难熬。

他赶紧打断自己懊悔的思绪，把信同样扔进了箱子。

 

酒瓶已经见了底，他露出个自嘲的笑容。如果是要和过去告别，为什么又要把信带来呢，他已经在巴黎的马戏团做了两年的修理工了，那些东西还在他箱子的最底部。他总是那么擅长自我欺骗，他一声不响地来到巴黎，这样就可以欺骗自己，是他选择不被人找到，而不是没人想过找他。

事实上有人来找过他，想让他做一个catcher，但被他一口回绝。“如果你不想做一个catcher，因为你不愿意再想起自己还能够飞翔的时候，那你为什么又要留在马戏团呢？”那人问他。

他只是回答他不做任何人的catcher，和从前一样的答案。但那早就不是真的了，他只想做Tino的catcher，他一直在等待着，他其实很清楚，如果有人能找到他，Tino也能，很多在美国陷入低谷的表演者都会来到巴黎另寻出路，Max来了，甚至Otto也来了，如果Tino想找他，就可以找到。但Tino一直没出现，而他也就一直在自我欺骗中抱着可悲的希望等待着。

 

但当Tino真的出现在他面前时，他说的第一句话居然是：“你父母还好吗？”

Tino站在平台上仰头看他，男孩又成熟了一些，但笑容还是和以前一样明亮。“他们很好，Mike，你呢？”

“还好。”他继续手里的活，这太不像是现实中了，所以他就像是面对梦境一样平静。

“Mike你知道吗，我已经学会所有的把戏了。”他知道，所以他也知道Tino是为什么来找他，到了Tino该想起他的时候了，别的东西男孩都已经学会，而仅剩的那个只有他才能给。

果然，Tino对他说：“但有一个，只有你才能给我，Mike，做我的catcher，教我Triple吧。”

“我不是catcher，我只是个修理工，回你的美国去吧。”他说。否则他还能怎么说，告诉Tino他有多强烈地渴望着这件事？他不可能那么说，他甚至对自己都不愿承认。

“Mike，你看一眼，如果你觉得我不行，我马上回去，”Tino劝说他，拉过了杆子，又带着些小孩子想要礼物一样的哀求，“这些都是你教我的，Mike，你看一看我现在做得怎么样。”

他不用Tino恳求他，他根本就移不开眼睛。这和看别的空中飞人表演不一样，没有痛苦，他只感受到安慰。他无法控制自己，他把这场美梦当了真，“再高一点，”他开口，“还是老毛病，注意你的双手，和肩同宽。”

“你的问题是荡的不够高，当你完成Triple时，你的搭档是在这个位置。”他拽过杆子，把自己摆好了catcher的姿势，示范给Tino看。他听见Tino带着笑意的声音：“Mike，接着我！”

他来不及反应，就已经握住了男孩的手。“你疯了？下面没有网？”他震惊于Tino对他的信任，他们很久没见了，他已经不是从前了。

“谁需要网！”Tino对他露出笑容，像太阳一样明亮。

他一阵战栗和眩晕。这不是梦，Tino真的在这里。握着Tino的手腕，就像一直以来都是这样，原本就该是这个样子，所有的支离破碎都在这一刻归了位。他的心脏重新跳动起来，他感受到喜悦，还有鲜活的疼痛，他此时才意识到过去这段时间他的心底是怎样一片死寂。

“Mike，Mike，做我的catcher吧，我们可以成为唯一可以完成Triple的搭档，Ribble和Orsini！”Tino挂在下降的绳子上对他请求着诱哄着，他看着Tino就像是他们从来没疏远过的热情姿态，想起了两年来不断落空的期盼，委屈在此时变成恼怒，让他一口回绝了Tino。“我告诉过你，我不做任何人的catcher！”他说，滑下绳子，拿起拐杖走开了。他低头看向自己的跛腿，他想知道那个男孩到底能不能意识到这一点，他无法再回到从前了。

 

“你还不打算回去？”他在去酒馆的路上又见到了Tino，男孩在靠着墙等他。“至少一起去喝一杯。”Tino对他说，他没有拒绝的理由。

和Tino走在一起，男孩为了他特意放慢脚步，他不知道该说些什么，Tino两年多没来找他依然是梗在他心里的刺，他怀疑Tino甚至没意识到他们已经有多久没见面了。而Tino也沉默了，像是终于认识到自己是在和一个经历了巨变的人重逢，所以以前的相处方式不再适用，而又不知道怎样重新开始。

在上台阶的时候，Tino忽然伸手想要扶他。他一把甩开，他不想接受这样的怜悯。Tino被吓了一跳，愣怔地盯了他一会，然后移开了眼睛，像做错了事的小孩子。他的心一下子软了，“我能走。”他轻声说，迈上了台阶。

“我知道，我就是……”Tino说，忽然语气轻松了起来，“嘿，那不是Rosa吗？”

他向前方望去，果然看到了熟悉的身影。“Mike！”Rosa惊喜地喊着。

“Rosa！过来，让我好好看看你！”他笑了，他们也很久没有见面了，但他刚受伤那会儿，Rosa的信给了他很大的安慰，她总是那么温柔乐观。

“Rosa，我们得把马安顿好。”一个男人牵着马从Rosa身后出现，他认出那是驯马的Chikki。“嗨Mike，”Chikki戒备地和他打了个招呼，“她是我的妻子了。”

“……恭喜，你真幸运。”他说，刚才的好心情消散了一些，时间过得太快了，过去的欢愉就像是昨天的事，而那个女孩已经成为别人的妻子了。

他看了眼Tino，当年的男孩也长大了。他收回了笑容，进了酒馆。

Tino是过了一会儿才跟进来的，有那么一瞬间他以为Tino已经离开了，或是刚才根本就是一场梦。但Tino还在这儿，看着他喝干一杯酒，想要说些什么。

“别干站着，点些什么，你到了能自己买酒的年纪了。”他打断了Tino，男孩笑了笑，对酒保说：“一杯啤酒。”

“两杯。”他说，酒保倒好了酒，在Tino开口前，他已经一把拿过了酒杯一饮而尽，他示意酒保满上，但就在他要再次拿起酒杯时，Tino握住了他的手阻止了他。

“你喝得太多了。”Tino说。

男孩手掌的温度让他打了个哆嗦，他缩回了手，低头不去看Tino。

“Mike，做我的catcher吧。”Tino再次说，这一次不再是那么热烈的语气，但更加坚定让人难以抗拒。他绷紧下颌，转身离开。

Tino跟了出来，拦住了他。“你答应过我的，Mike！”Tino皱着眉，带着十足的委屈和哀求，“你还记得吗，在你去纽约之前，你说你会教我Triple的，我们约定过，我们……”

“好了好了，我同意了！”那个约定，Tino已经提起了那个约定，他又怎么能继续假装拒绝，他一直都记得，他记得所以才不至于放弃全部的希望。记忆里那个带着醉意问他会不会教自己的男孩让他柔软，他终于放弃了抵抗。

Tino的眼睛亮了起来，露出个灿烂的笑容。话已经说出口，对过往的挣扎和纠结也就没了意义，他忘了Tino为什么直到现在才来找他，忘了Tino只是想来学Triple，他不在乎，在Tino的笑容面前那些都不重要，喜悦和温暖压倒了一切，受伤后第一次，他笑了出来。

 

当他看见Mike的那一刻，他再一次后悔他为什么没有早一点来找Mike。

他在失去Mike的音信时就后悔了，几个月压抑着冲动不去看Mike的做法变得无法理解，他咒骂自己的愚蠢，他明明知道这种的结局可能发生的。他只是不知道这会是如此难以接受，就好像他的世界坍塌了一部分，再也无法复原。

他在绝望中想到了他们的约定，如果他能把所有的把戏做到最好，如果他有实力完成Triple，那么或许Mike还会履行他们的约定。他抓住了这一线希望，支撑着自己不至于破碎，把悔恨变成了压抑的平静和不被其他任何干扰的执念。达到他所能做到的最好变成了如此不可动摇的方向，以至于即使他知道了Mike的消息，也只是松了口气。再等等，等他可以让Mike教他Triple的时候，等到他不会因为不够好而被拒绝的时候，他这么告诉自己。

他该早点来的，他知道Mike过得不会好，但亲眼所见还是会让他心痛，他想如果他能早点来找Mike，他或许能抚平一点那些痛苦。然而有个声音让他无力地承认，他不能，他一直拖着不来见Mike，就是因为他害怕，也恼怒，他害怕于自己不够好，没有办法让Mike从痛苦中走出来，他恼怒于在Mike的心里他不重要，所以他才对Mike的痛苦束手无策。

所以Mike再次拒绝了教他Triple，拒绝在他的陪伴下走出过去开始新的生活。他没了办法，他想照顾Mike，但Mike连他的搀扶都不愿意接受，因为他不是正确的人，在Mike心里他没重要到可以信任可以依赖。或许Rosa可以，但她嫁人了，然而他依然希望她能对Mike施加些影响，他没有能量让Mike完全好起来，但只要Mike给他一个机会，他至少能让Mike比现在好得多。

“你不需要我的帮助，他喜欢你，他会答应的。”Rosa说。

他无法回答，他不想告诉Rosa说出在Mike心里他没那么重要的事实。他已经没有勇气再去尝试了，白天的伪装已经耗尽了他全部的力气。

“他说过你会是第七个完成Triple的人，他当然会教你，他只是在闹别扭而已，或许是觉得打破自己不做catcher的说法没有面子，或许是依然在为不能再做flyer懊恼，他就是这样。”Rosa无奈地说。

他找回了一丝希望：“他真那么说？”

“当然。Tino，有些东西只有你能给他，对自己有点信心。”

他不是对自己有信心，而是对Triple对于Mike的吸引力。他提起他们曾经的约定，他用自己最让人心软的语气哀求，终于Mike答应了。

当Mike终于露出笑容时，其他的一切都不重要了，能和Mike以搭档的身份在一起，他没什么不满足的了。

他这么告诉自己，或者说，这么安慰自己。

“观察他的动作，避免犯同样的错误。”Mike停下录像带，又重放了一遍。但他不想再看了，他不知道Mike怎么能像旁观者一样剖析让自己留下残疾的失误。

他把目光从投影仪上移开，停留在了Mike的腿上。他没忍住，轻声问了出来：“还会疼吗？”

Mike愣了一下，然后皱眉：“我让你看，你就在想这个？”

他忘记了，Mike不需要这些无用的关心，快点学会Triple才是他能为Mike做的最好的事。他理解这一点，但还是会因为无法走进Mike的内心而感到失落，他不是他以为的那样容易满足。

他也不是他想象的那么坚强。Mike对他要比过去严苛得多，“再高一点”，“又晚了”，“注意你的腿”，“再来一次”，“你这样永远也做不成Triple”，Mike的声音每天都回荡在他耳边，逼迫他再努力一点。他本来就长了茧子的手都要再一次被磨破了，疲惫让他软弱，他想要Mike给他一些Triple之外的关注。

他饿坏了，才吃了两口，就被Mike一把拿掉了叉子。“你要相信我会在那里接住你。你是这样过来的，”Mike用叉子给他做示范，如果你力道一大，我就可能错过。但如果你是这样一切都会很顺利。

他接住Mike扔还给他的叉子，他已经失去了胃口了，他太累了。这里的东西也不好吃，他甚至有些想念母亲做的饭了，他第一次独自离开父母这么久而且这么远。

“让我看看你的手。”Mike在训练结束后对他说，他立刻乖乖地伸出了手，他早就等着Mike注意到了。Mike碰了碰他掌心磨红发热的地方，疼痛让他有些委屈，但Mike的话阻止了他把软弱暴露出来。“没什么大事，习惯了就好了。”Mike松开了他的手。

他这才意识到他刚才就像个小孩子，渴望着Mike的安慰。这令他觉得有些羞耻，要是Mike知道了，怎么相信他能做一个可以信赖的搭档呢？但他的委屈并没有熄灭，只是被他压在了心底。

Mike对他进步的认可让他能忘记这些失落，当Mike说他可以做个Triple的尝试时，他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他有种感觉他不可能成功，但Mike鼓励他：“总要有第一次。”

他太紧张了，他打到了Mike的鼻子，他们一起从上面掉了下来。但那一刻他忽然体会到了Mike一直要他找到的感觉，和搭档的默契感，就像他们胸膛里有着步调完全一致的钟，就像他们的每部分都完美契合。Mike对他露出笑容：“孩子，你几乎完成了你的第一个Triple！”

他的心脏剧烈跳动，从前的Mike似乎回来了，耀眼而又骄傲，他无法形容他有多想念这个，让他仰视让他想要追寻。Mike刮了下他的脸颊：“下次，下次我们能做到，今天先休息吧。”

他在Max的按摩下怀着兴奋小睡了一会儿，他梦见了Mike，他梦见Mike接住了他的Triple，有力的双臂将他拉近，他看见Mike那双蓝眼睛里温柔的笑意，Mike的嘴唇吻上了他的。

他听到Mike的声音，但他还没完全从睡梦中清醒。“我梦见……”他轻声说。

“多梦一梦Triple。”Mike把他拉回了现实，他抬起了身体：“你要去哪儿，我和你去。”

“休息吧，我四处转转。”

“但我觉得很好……”他说，在睡梦的余韵中，他想多和Mike呆在一起。

“我比你自己更知道你的情况。”Mike说，转身离开了。

他忽然意识到，那只是个梦。他躺了回去，困意再次袭来。他没梦到Triple，但他梦到了Mike，他仰视着聚光灯下的Mike，他看着女人们簇拥着Mike，而他站在阴影里，Mike没有看到他。

 

他冲洗结束走出淋浴室，洗掉了那个不愉快的梦。忽然有个女孩急匆匆地跑过来，撞了他一下。他认出是总能在训练场遇到的Lola，这一撞让Lola松开了护着衣服的手，他发现她的上衣裂开了，露出大片光洁的皮肤。

Lola懊恼地叫了一声，“该死的衣服。”她手忙脚乱地试图把裂开的两边合在一起。他赶紧把自己的外套递了过去，不好意思地移开眼睛。Lola穿上了他的外套，遮住了身体，对他感激地微笑：“你真好。他们就会趁机乱瞧。”

“我应该做的。”他说，Lola让他想起他认识的芭蕾舞女孩们，但她比她们更漂亮。

“我看到你今天的训练了，就差一点，我相信你下一次就能做到了，”Lola鼓励他，忽然关切地说，“你的手磨破了吗，让我帮你处理一下吧。”

他这才意识到自己手心的刺痛，不等他拒绝，Lola已经拉住了他：“走吧，正好我回去换好衣服后把外套还给你。”

他看着Lola在小而整齐的房间里利落地找到帮他处理磨伤的工具，不知道怎么他想起母亲，她们总是能在漂泊的生活中利用有限的资源把生活变得更好。

“你是从美国来的？你不想家吗？”Lola一边帮他把手包起来一边问。

他眼眶一热，但又不好意思说出来，摇了摇头。

但Lola叹了口气，轻声说：“我问了个蠢问题，我们哪有真正的家呢，不停地跟着马戏团四处表演，在哪里都呆不长久。好不容易被雇用了，下一个季度，老板说不需要你们了，就又要去新的地方碰运气。除了马戏团里的人，在外面连个朋友都交不下……对不起，我说的太多了，我就是，有时候所有倒霉的事都碰到了一起。”

Lola帮他包好了手，不好意思地看了他一眼，眼睛里还有未干的泪水。他有些手足无措，又觉得感同身受。他也觉得孤独，他以为他有Mike的陪伴，但他根本没办法向Mike倾诉，他也怀疑Mike会不会懂他那些软弱的情绪。

“不会的，我……我也想找人聊聊天。”他说。

Lola露出了笑容，“你想喝点什么吗？”她提议，而他没有拒绝。

 

“我要是也能成为一个空中飞人就好了，我相信我可以，”Lola说，又露出了落寞的神情，“但谁愿意教我呢。是会有人愿意，但他们总是想要别的作为回报。”

“我来教你，”他在Lola说出最后一句前已经开口了，只好补上一句，“……我不是想要别的……”

Lola笑了：“我知道，你和他们不一样，你比他们都要好。”

第一次有人这么对他说，Lola给了他很多新奇的感受，让他觉得自己是一个能为他人带来安慰的成年人。他喜欢和Lola在一起，他可以很放松，Lola对巴黎那么熟悉，他终于真正开始享受这个浪漫的城市了。

作为这份情谊的回报，他也想帮Lola做些什么，如果Lola想尝试一下空中飞人，那正是他能帮对方做到的。

就在他们站在上面的时候，他听到了Mike的声音：“Tino，她在上面做什么！”

“Mike，她很棒……”他想把自己认识了Lola的喜悦分享给Mike，但被冷酷地打断了。“我不管她怎么样！让她下来！”Mike命令他。

这时老板Bouglione出现了，听不清他和Mike说了些什么，但他能看见Mike激烈地和对方争论。

“为什么他那么激动？”他说，为什么他就是交了个朋友，带她上来玩一玩Mike都会那么生气？

“我得下去看看。”他决定，他不想惹Mike不开心，但Lola一把拉住了他。“别去。”Lola有些担心甚至恐惧地看着他，又瞥了眼Mike。

“他不会伤害我的。”他安慰着，但坦白地说，他不敢确定。

Mike已经结束了和Bouglione的争吵，爬了上来。“想做flyer？那就来试一试。”Mike说。

Lola被吓住了，他只好鼓励她别怕，但实际上他根本不知道发生了什么，Mike对Lola的态度让他困惑。Mike接住了Lola，就在他松了一口气的时候，Mike松了手，女孩惨叫着掉到了防护网上。

他想起了什么，如此熟悉，他刚才对Lola说Mike不会伤害自己，但他忘了，如果你做了什么不合他的意的事，他会把你扔下去的。

 

“听着蠢货，她来找你之前先找过我。”

Tino想着Mike告诉他的话，找到了Lola。

“他还在生气吗？”Lola急切地问。

“你担心吗？”他冷淡地回应。

“你为什么也对我生气了？”Lola不解地问。

她会是真的为了加入表演才陪伴他的吗？他低落地想。“你为什么不告诉我你先找过Mike？”他问。

“我？那一定是有什么误会，那是Bouglione的安排，他说，人们会喜欢一个女孩的加入，你要么加入，要么走人，我能怎么做？Mike不能把这怪在我的身上啊。”

他知道Lola说的是对的，很多时候马戏团里的人们没有选择。可能Mike是误会了，也可能，他不愿这么想，但他控制不住，也可能Mike只是想恶意猜测这个女孩是在耍心机而已，就像曾经猜测他想要觊觎自己的名声一样。

他想起了很多，他想起Mike对芭蕾女孩的评价，想起他没有得到回复的信，想起他得到过的冷淡态度。Mike有时就是无法理解别人的感受，他想告诉Mike，Lola吃过很多苦，他想帮一帮她，但Mike不解甚至是恼怒地看着他。“就这样？这样就可以打动你？”Mike问，然后告诉他Lola只是在利用他。

Mike对痛苦那么冷漠，Mike不懂Lola的痛苦，当然也不理解他的，他找不到什么理由来相信Mike对Lola的判断。

但他还是告诉Lola：“我来学Triple，我就一定要学会。”他心底有个声音无力地说，即使他知道Mike不是那么好，但他还是想和Mike在一起。

“我为什么会破坏Triple？”Lola悲伤地问，“但如果你这么说，Tino，我会退出，我会离开，我不想伤害你。”

为什么Mike会认为Lola会破坏Triple？他告诉过Mike没有人会在他们之间，这还不够吗？Mike能找回以往的荣耀，又会吸引无数人的目光，而他就只能在一旁看着Mike，为了让对方满意而努力，连交个朋友都不可以？他想做Mike的搭档，想和Mike在一起，又不意味着他想成为Mike的所有物。

而且他也不想让这么好的女孩因为他受到伤害。“Lora，别离开，留下来，你可以参加表演。那也是Bouglione的决定不是吗。”

他第一次有了个冷酷的想法，如果这件事就能让Mike放弃他，那就让这发生吧。

 

这段时间的快乐是如此脆弱，就像是肥皂泡，被人轻轻一戳就会破碎，Mike无力地想。

他太渴望完成Triple了，他知道那会是多美妙的感觉，重新证明自己是个有用的人，把他一手教出来的男孩推到顶峰，更重要的，和Tino分享那完美契合的快乐。他怀疑自己是不是早就知道会发生这种事，才会这么急切地想要用Triple来做一个确定，确定Tino会留在他身边。

他该在遇到Lola的时候就有预感的，但他轻视了她。Lola是个有魅力的女人，他在她挑逗自己时甚至也有过动心，但当他察觉到她是想要加入表演时，他拒绝了。他在那时依然把这件事没有放在心上，或许是Tino第一次尝试Triple的表现让他过于兴奋了，他忘了一直都潜藏在他们之间的阴影。

当他看到Lola站在上面时，恐惧席卷了他，他由此而愤怒。Tino试图告诉他Lola有个艰难的过去，他不明白，那个女孩就是靠这样来俘获了Tino？Tino知不知道他这两年过得又有多艰难，甚至再久远一点，Tino会愿意听他讲他少年时是怎么独自一人讨生活的吗？男孩会对Lola的过去心生爱惜，但对他大概只会有怜悯吧。

Tino当然会同情他，男孩总是太感性，他想起Tino问他腿还会不会疼的样子，几乎让他慌张，他怕自己把这种问题当真，暴露出可悲的一面。他也知道，以Tino的性格，说要学会Triple，就会做到，他们会完成Triple的，而他们的默契也足以让Tino继续让他做自己的catcher，Lola的插曲似乎没什么大不了的。

但他看到Lola和Tino站在一起时，那种恐惧就好像他已经失去了男孩。Triple在那一刻失去了意义，就算他们完成了，Tino也不会再属于他了。

他想让Tino属于他。他忽然间意识到，他是想要Tino眼睛里只有他。

他是想要和Tino在一起，不只是搭档的身份，而是每天每夜，他想拥抱他亲吻他。他想爱他也被他所爱。

他终于看清了自己对Tino真正的感情。

 

 

Mike又要生气了。Tino想着，牵着还想对着观众的掌声表现自己的Lola下了场。

“你不该这么做的。”Tino拉住她的手时对她说。

“但这是我第一次参加空中飞人的表演啊，你第一次时难道不激动吗？”Lola兴奋地说，和他跑到了后台，他们一起接受记者的拍照。

他责怪Lola的念头消失了，第一次表演当然会是这样，想在上面多呆一会儿，多听一听观众的掌声。他觉得自己应该感同身受，但他记不起自己第一次做flyer时，在舞台上是什么感受了。

然后他想起来了，他的第一次是在不安的期待中度过的，他演出服都没有脱，离了场就跑回了旅馆，期盼着一封根本不可能到来的信，他错过了品尝唯一的第一次的激动和自豪的机会。

他几乎有些嫉妒Lola。Mike的声音把他拉回了现实：“Tino，Ringling North先生来了！”

他赶紧过去，Ringling North先生还是那么和善，笑着对他说：“好久不见，Tino，但我可一直在纽约听到你的名字。我真高兴你能把Mike带回来。”

“您觉得他怎么样？”Mike问。

“很不错，很不错，但我想看到Triple，否则那些观众们的眼睛只会盯着漂亮女孩，”Ringling North对这种不可否认的现状也有些无奈，又很确定地告诉他们，“如果你们能完成Triple，我就带你们去纽约。”

他不由得欢欣鼓舞，纽约，那一直是他的梦想。如果能和Mike一起去纽约，喜悦中掠过一丝阴影。但即使有些不愉快的记忆，事情不能全部随他心愿，纽约总是能给他带来希望。

“我可没听到我的名字。”Lola忽然开口，他们看向她，Tino有些心慌，他知道他要再一次被夹在Mike和Lola中间。

果然，Mike的笑容一下子消失了，冷酷得让他觉得陌生。“你做Triple吗？”Mike冷冷地问。

“你能做吗？”Lola反问，委屈地看了他一眼，转身跑走了。“Lola！”他赶紧追过去，他不想让Lola受到伤害。

“Tino！游行要开始了！”他听到Mike急切的阻止声，他心不在焉地答复：“我会回来的。”

他终于追上了Lola，Lola背对着他，难过地说：“Tino，你没有听到那些观众的掌声吗，他们也是我的观众。或许我不能像你们那样完成那么多高难度动作，但我也给他们带来快乐，我也让表演变得更好，Mike为什么要用那样的态度对我，就好像……就好像我只是在卖弄自己的身体！”

“Lola……”

“而且……而且我爱你！”Lola哭了出来，“Tino，我爱你，所以我想和你一起表演，我想多和你在一起！”

他愣住了，“Lola。”他轻声说。从来没有人这样对他说过爱，就像水涌入了干涸太久的河床，他感觉柔软在心底涌动。Lola给了他陪伴，让他不再孤独，如果Lola能陪他去纽约，他想，这次或许在Mike拥有自己的生活的时候，他也能找到给他慰藉的快乐。

Lola看他没有反对，犹豫着含着泪水吻住了他，那柔软的双唇让他心脏剧烈跳动了起来，他张开嘴，汲取温暖的气息。他们拥抱在了一起，Lola抚摸他的头发，发出蛊惑的声音：“Mike在嫉妒你，你比他更好，更懂得去爱人，所以从我加入的一开始，他就害怕我们会相爱，留他独自一人。”

“嗯。”他抱着Lola柔软的身体，茫然地附和。

“Tino，别让他控制你，你才是flyer，你才是完成Triple的人，你才是该做决定的那个人。”

他想Lola说的是对的，他该做出些改变了，他得在无望的爱中找一条出路。

 

“你为什么一定要Lola离开？”他问Mike。原本正在和Rosa平静地聊天的Mike瞬间露出了阴郁的表情，他轻轻颤抖了一下，他现在再也不会说Mike不会伤害他了，Mike不会在乎也有很多办法来伤害他。他刚积攒起来的勇气消散了，他本来想向Mike声明，他才是做决定的那个，但现在他只想提醒Mike，他也该有做决定的一份权利。

“Mike，我决定……”他底气不足地说，毫不意外地被Mike一口打断。

“Ribble和Orsini，还记得吗，就在这里，”Mike指着站着的地方，他意识到这是Mike答应教他Triple的地方。他还记得自己那时有多开心啊，但就这么短的时间，事情就变成了这个样子，而Mike还在自顾自地说着，“或者Orsini和Ribble，无所谓怎么说，那是一样的，直到她来了。”

“她什么都没改变。”他说，事情变成这个样子，从来就与Lola没有关系。

“她改变了你！我看着你忘记了游行，然后你就会忘记训练，再然后你会在表演中想起她，你就失去Triple了，都是因为她！”

“我会给你Triple的！”他会完成Triple的，Mike很快就能回到纽约，回到以往的生活，而他只是想保留一点自我，他无法完全成为Mike实现Triple的工具。

“Tino，Tino，你是唯一能实现Triple的人，”Mike不放弃地哄骗着他，“但她，任何人都能得到她，任何人都可以！”

“闭嘴！”他脑子里有什么炸开了，他觉得浑身发寒，Mike就不允许他有Triple之外任何的私人生活吗，为了控制他全身心的投入表演，甚至要用这种话来诋毁一个女孩？

“我会和你完成Triple，我愿意拼了命来训练，但如果你一定要我选择，我就离开你，”Mike愣住了，他狠了狠心，他不能再无休止地在Mike身上倾注情感，该做个了结了，“因为她爱我，我也爱她。”

 

几个小时前，他以为他可以和Tino一起回纽约。

他是支离破碎地离开纽约的，但那里还是有他美好的回忆。他还记得和Tino度过的圣诞，如果他们能按计划完成Triple，那他们今年的圣诞就可以在纽约一起度过。就像上次一样，他已经开始幻想那个场景，Tino躺在他的身边，而这一次，他不会收回抚摸男孩的手。

但那只是他一个人的幻想，而Tino想的大概是和Lola在一起，他要么做一个旁观者，要么重新回到没有Tino的生活。

Tino没给他选择，他不可能让Tino离开，他知道那是什么样的滋味，就像被关进了没有光亮的牢房，而他现在已经见过光明了，他更加无法忍受再次回到黑暗中。

他本来以为Triple能留住Tino，但他错了，Tino对Lola的爱已经胜过Triple，而除了这个，他没有任何筹码。他输得彻底。

“结束了。”他看着Tino的背影，轻声说。

“Mike，别逼他太紧，让他有自己的生活，他不可能只有Triple。”Rosa在一旁劝他。他知道，Tino不可能只有Triple，不可能只有他，但他却那么绝望地想要Tino只属于他，就像他只有Tino一样。

“你听到他说的了。”他说。

“那孩子是个蠢货，她根本不爱他。她利用着他，一边想要表演，一边还想要你。”Rosa说。

“你说什么？”他心中一动，问Rosa。

“Mike，不要。”Rosa警觉了起来，试图劝说他，但他怎么可能放弃那一点把男孩夺回来的希望。

如果Tino发现他说的是真的，至少暂时，Tino会回到他身边。只要Tino能给他一次机会，他们能一起去纽约，他们能像以前一样独处一段时间，他会证明给Tino看的，他会把自己有的全都给Tino。而为了这一次机会，他能做出任何事。

 

如果不是Chikki失控中放出了狮子伤到了他的手腕，他永远也不会知道引诱Lola来向Tino证明她不爱Tino的做法有多糟糕。

Lola跪在地上帮他包扎伤口，把他的手贴在脸庞上，眼睛里有后怕的泪水。他只是装作爱她，而她却是真的喜欢他。

在他觉得Lola只是个为了自己的表演可以利用任何人的自私女人时，他可以毫不顾忌地欺骗她，但现在，他看着她的眼泪，忽然觉得愧疚。

他心软了，他把Lola带到了他们去过的阁楼上，对她说明了真相。他告诉她自己只是想要回到双人表演，所以想让Tino知道她的真实意图，来逼她离开表演。

Lola疲惫地靠在墙上，她还没从刚才的惊心动魄中恢复过来，露出苦笑：“你是个混蛋，Mike。”

他低下头，听到Lola继续说：“但我又能怎么办，我很感谢你对我说了实话。而我，我让你知道了我是真的喜欢你，我把弱点暴露给你了，我想我输了，我只能离开。”

他的目的达到了，却根本就没有想象中的胜利感。或许他那时就有了预感，当他走下阁楼，看到Tino站在那里时，恐惧让他僵住了。Tino用从没有过的冷淡表情看他，泄愤一样摆弄着足球桌。一个念头划过脑海，他就要彻底失去Tino了。

“我去拿外套。”他尽自己最后的努力，来挽回这一切。

“等我赢了这个。”Tino说。

Lola的脚步声已经从楼梯上传来，一步一步敲在他的心上。“你赢不了的。”恐惧到了顶点，他的语气反而很平静。

“所以这是真的。”Tino看着他们两个。

他认出了Tino眼睛里的情感，那是痛苦。他忽然就像被一把刀插进了心脏，Tino是那么痛苦，Tino第一次那么爱一个人，但他却让Tino失去了她，愧疚和懊悔席卷了他，有个声音小声辩驳那不是他的错，Lola本来就不爱Tino，但他知道，那不重要，Tino也不会因为这个就给他减刑。

“Tino……”Lola迅速地反应了过来，想要解释，“不是你想的那样……”

“就是这样，他一定要掌控一切，他一定要赢，即使我拥有的，他根本瞧不上，他也要从我身边拿走，”Tino对Lola说，“你知道他是怎么说你的吗？告诉她！”

Lola睁大了眼睛，这就像场混乱的噩梦，而他无法醒来。他听到Tino带着怒火的声音：“他说，Tino，你是唯一能完成Triple的，但她，任何人都能得到她，任何人！”

他无法否认自己说过的话，Lola的眼睛里溢出泪水，转身离开了，留他独自一人面对Tino，而他已经完全失去了应对的办法。Tino眼睛里的恨意让他想要发抖，他终于还是把他仅剩的美好事物毁掉了。

“你在乎你伤害了她吗？你不在乎，就像你根本不在乎伤害了我一样！”Tino的怒火倾泻了出来，他勉强跟上那愤怒的语句，他想说他从来没想过要伤害Tino，哪怕只是这个词，都会让他心痛。

但Tino打断了他，他没想到，Tino说起了他以为Tino早就忘记了的那些事情。

“我问你可不可以做我的catcher，你就把我扔下去，”Tino控诉他带给自己的一次次伤害，每说一件事，就好像在他心上割了一刀，把他推进悔恨的深渊，“我说要和你去纽约，你告诉我我什么都不是，我给你道歉，你根本就不回复，Otto说我会抢你的位子，你就开始冷淡地对我。我就是你的玩物，你需要我了，就好像喜欢我，你不需要我了，就一脚把我踢开，而现在我是你实现Triple的工具，你就又要控制我统治我！你想的永远都是自己，你从来就没在乎过我！”

不是这样的，他摇头：“Tino……”

Tino给了他几记耳光，又仿佛不解气一样打了他一拳让他摔倒在地。Tino嘶吼着，对他进行了宣判：“你知道我为什么不杀了你吗，因为我想看你再做回一个修理工！我想让你看着我和Otto表演！试着忘了我吧，修理工，因为我会忘了你的！”

他倒在地上，看着他的男孩头也不回地离开，他嘴唇蠕动，轻不可闻地说出了他刚才想说但其实根本就不敢说的话，他说：“我爱你，Tino。”

他第一次真正地对人说爱，也就在此时，他明白了他根本就没资格说爱。

 

Rosa在酒馆里，看到他之后问：“发生什么了？你和Tino吵架了？我刚才在这看到他，我问他你在哪，他一副不想提起你的样子离开了。”

Tino不想提起他，Tino根本就不想再见到他。他的心脏抽紧了，低下头没有说话。

“别担心了，他会和你和好的，那个男孩喜欢你，”Rosa轻松地笑着，回忆起了以前，“我还记得那个时候，你带他去海边，晒掉他一层皮，换作是我我再也不会理你了……”

他记起曾经Tino喜欢他信任他的时候，但都被他亲手毁掉了。

“你还记得……记得我曾经问过你，我是不是真的不懂什么是爱。”他嘶哑地开口，Rosa有些困惑：“怎么突然想起这个……”

“那是真的，她说的没错。”他说。

他半醉地躺在床上，梦见Tino向他飞来，“Mike，”十五岁的男孩仰头看他，笑着问他，“你会做我的catcher吗？”

他当然会的，他如此渴望能做Tino的catcher，他永远不会让他的男孩坠落的。他会带Tino去纽约，他会保护他照顾他，教他Triple，送他到顶峰，看他拥有一切的荣耀和快乐，他永远不会伤害Tino的。

他永远不会像他真的做过的那样伤害Tino的。

他看着自己松开了手，男孩掉了下去，睁大的眼睛里有受伤的痕迹。

心脏的疼痛将他惊醒，他蜷缩起来，默然地承受自己酿成的苦果。他想对Tino道歉，但在他造成的伤害面前，道歉是那么苍白无力。他耳边回荡起Tino对他的判决，他的手指发抖，他害怕再次回到黑暗中，但紧接着自我厌恶感从心底涌起，到了这个时候，他想的依然是自己，他还是恬不知耻地贪恋着Tino的温暖自私地不愿意放手。Tino说的是对的，他根本就不在乎他伤了Tino有多深。

他应该受到惩罚，无期徒刑也是他罪有应得。他接受了宣判，但他想要在入狱之前做最后一件事，他唯一能为Tino做的事。

 

Max很兴奋，不停地讲着Triple，讲Ribble和Orsini。不会有Ribble和Orsini了，他强行压下思绪，专心做表演前的准备，这是属于Tino的夜晚，他不能出差错。

“今晚是Otto上场，没有Triple，你出局了。”Bouglione推开门告诉他。

他去找Tino，“Tino，你今晚得和我一起完成Triple，Ringling North来了，他想看到Triple……”他恳求Tino别因为他放弃Triple，但Tino连看都没看他一眼。

“Lola，我们今晚和Otto表演，还是常规动作，今晚过后，你可以选择自己的路。”Tino对Lola说完，转身离开了，就像他根本不存在一样。

Tino会失去完成Triple的机会，从此浪费自己的天赋做普通的表演，而这都是他的错。“看我对他做了什么。”他轻声说。

“我也有份，”Lola说，“但现在，你想的不是他，你关心的是Triple，你不在意伤他有多深。”

“或许以前是这样，但不是今晚，”他请求Lola，“和他谈一谈，他会听你的。他可以恨我，但他不应该这么对自己。”

“你这个时候又希望我去和他谈了？别来烦我，也把Tino留给Otto吧。”Lola从他身边挤出去，留他独自一人站在原地。

 

他又在说谎。他在Max的帮助下抢在Otto之前占据了catcher的位置时意识到。

这不全是为了Tino，是他需要这个，他承受不了负罪感，想用他仅有的东西来补偿。更重要的，他想和Tino完成Triple，哪怕只有一次，这一次的美好能抵过他余生没有意义的时光。

“滚下去，否则我就把你踢下去。”Tino对他说。

“那就来试试。”他说。Tino在他手里拼命挣扎，再也没有了往日的信任和托付，但他死死地抓住了男孩不让其坠落。他希望Tino能感受到他的祈求，再信他最后一次，在那之后，他会让Tino如愿的。

“Tino，Tino，Ringling North在那里看着呢，你想去纽约，不是吗，他说了会带你去纽约，”他半是恳求半是诱哄，“来吧Tino，完成它，这是属于你的夜晚，你最重要的晚上，别让任何人毁了它。”

“Tino，我答应过你我会教你Triple，我们约定过，还记得吗，圣诞节之前，”他心上的伤口又在流血，他们的约定，Tino带着明亮的笑容看他，在一切都还没被他错过的时候。“但现在我没什么能再教给你的了，”他没什么再能给Tino了，这是他唯一拥有的了。Tino，请你让我把Triple给你吧，让我用这仅剩的东西做个补偿。他的声音有点哑了，“Tino，现在靠你自己了。”

Tino刚握上杆子，他听见底下防护网撤掉的声音。Tino向下看去，又停住了。“不需要网，Tino，你曾经在没网的时候飞向我，”他说，那个时候，事情还有转机，但他再一次毁掉了机会，“Tino，看着我，你能行的，来吧，Tino。”

男孩动了起来，他的眼睛亮了，在这一刻其他的东西都不重要了，他全身心地跟随着Tino的动作，他握住了Tino的手腕， 就像在梦中一样，发生的那么快又那么自然。

观众的欢呼把他拉回了现实，他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，伴随着释然的是空落感。这一次是真的结束了，他还没有走下舞台，就已经开始想念刚才接住Tino的Triple的感觉，那会是他以后生活的慰藉，但也是他绝望地渴求再次拥有却遥不可及的美好感受。

他咽下那份渴求，快步回到后台，拿起外套就要离开。人群把他堵住了，突然Tino被人拥着，出现在他面前。男孩看着他，眼睛里的恨意消失了，被完成Triple后的震惊还有种他说不清的情感填满。他不敢再看Tino，低下了头，记者们指挥着他们握手拍照，而他们机械地听从。Lola也被推了过来，他们各怀心事，尴尬蔓延在他们之中。

Tino是最先恢复过来的那个，他听到Tino说他是个好catcher，说希望他们能搭档下去，柔软填满了他，Tino从来都是那么好的男孩，所以才会一次次纵容他伤害自己。他看着Tino对着记者兴奋地谈起了Triple的感受。Tino的未来会很美好的，他想，悄悄地离开了。

“你们去纽约的时候……”他对Otto说，但他梗住了，内心有个部分依然在叫嚣着不想放手，而他只能用刀刺进去逼它闭嘴。

“这还是你的表演，还是Ribble和Orsini。”Otto对他说。

他摇头：“有太多东西在我们之间了。”

他又叮嘱了Otto几句，走出了马戏团。

Lola追了出来，站在他面前，欲言又止。于是他先开了口：“我很抱歉那样说你，Lola。”

他不只是伤害了Tino，还伤害了这个女孩，他更加确信自己的离开是正确的。

“我怎么能那么蠢，”Lola终于说了出来，带着懊恼和无奈，“我怎么会以为你是为了表演，你是为了他。你爱他。”

他没有说话，他不敢说爱这个字，所以他保持沉默。

“你以后有什么打算？”Lola问。

他不知道。他只知道，他不会再见到Tino了，他的心上就像被划出个血淋淋的伤口，再也不会愈合。

 

夏日午后的街上空荡荡的，仅剩的行人快步逃离热浪，就连车辆也匆匆驶过，像是怕被融化的柏油路粘住了轮子。Tino站在楼房的阴影处，看着街对面那个熟悉的身影，注视着对方的一举一动。

他还记得当Bouglione告诉他，Mike正在和Lola在一起的时候，他心底蔓延开来的幽暗情绪。而当他亲眼所见时，恨意侵蚀了他。这么多年来Mike带给他的痛苦和无力终于在那一刻全部爆发，他没办法让Mike理解他所受的煎熬，因为Mike对他不是抱着同样的感情，所以他只能用Mike在乎的东西来伤害Mike。

Mike想要Lola，他就让Lola离开Mike，Mike想要Triple，他就放弃Triple，Mike想要重拾往日的荣耀，他就让Mike重新回到深渊里，被人轻视，被人遗忘。

但当他亲眼看到自己的话成真时，他只觉得后悔，还有心痛，他永远也不想看到Mike承受这样的折磨。

Mike结束了烈日下的修理工作，爬下了梯子，后背上的汗水把衣服湿透了。他看到Mike木然的神情，就好像一具行尸走肉，有人从旁边经过，Mike连看都没有看一眼，那人也一样。

最后，他看着Mike摸索过拐杖，蹒跚着离开，走得很慢，留给他一个死气沉沉的背影。

不该是这样的，他想，Mike不该过这样的生活。他如此怀念Mike快乐的样子，他早就不恨Mike了，在完成Triple，甚至更早之前，他就不恨了。他的恨意能持续多久呢，Mike是他从十五岁爱到现在的人啊。

在他和Mike完成Triple的那一刻，他所剩的就只有爱意了，他记起了Mike对他的好，和那相比他所受过的委屈不值一提。Mike接住他的感觉是那么完美，他想要继续下去。他回到后台，看到Mike用柔和的眼神看着他，他的情感在心中漫溢，他想道歉，他不是真的想伤害Mike的，他想告诉Mike他需要他。

他有那么多想说的话，但在记者们散去之后，他找不到Mike了。

有人说看到Mike离开马戏团，Lola也跟了出去。他起初没放弃，他四处寻找，但旅馆的人说在表演之前Mike就已经把行李都拿走了。他在见到Ringling North时，希望彻底破灭了，他未来的老板告诉他会是Otto做他的catcher，还说这是Mike的意思。

“或许他想过一种新生活了。”Ringling North叹气，但又带了点安慰的语气。

他想他误会Mike了，Mike不是为了想要控制他才和Lola在一起的，Mike是真的喜欢Lola，想要和她一起生活。Mike把Triple给了他，像是告别的礼物，他感到悲伤，但是，如果这是Mike想要的，他也只能祝福。

和Otto训练的感觉从一开始就不对，随着时间推移，他的空落感只会越来越深。几个月之后，他开始在不应该的地方出差错，从空中掉下来。

“我真是受够你了！”在他又一次落在网上后，Otto从上面跳了下来，直接打算离开，“你心思根本就不在这里，从一开始就没在过，我早就告诉过Mike，这还应该是他和你的表演！”

听到Mike的名字让他神色黯淡，他意识到自己有多思念Mike。Otto看着他，开口说：“你为什么不去找他？你这样早晚会出事，我受够你们两个了，要是再在我手里伤一个flyer，我这辈子都别想再找到搭档了！”

“我不知道他在哪。”他说。

“他没告诉你？”Otto有点惊讶，“那你就去找吧，去他长大的地方碰碰运气，我觉得他也没别的地方可去。要是找不到，我建议你也别回马戏团了，你根本就不可能再和别人搭档！”

“Lola可能不想让他再回来。”

“Lola？据我所知，Lola可没和他在一起。”Otto说着离开了，留给他一丝重现的希望。

而现在，他看到Mike的样子，知道Lola是真的又离开了。Mike没能在Lola身上找到想要的快乐，他该为Mike觉得遗憾，但他却无法控制自己松了一口气。他本来用Mike和Lola在一起会幸福来阻止自己对Mike的渴望，但现在，他没什么理由不把Mike抢回来了，他要让Mike知道，自己会竭尽所能让Mike开心，他不会再让这种事情发生了。

 

他敲响了旅馆的门，传来Mike粗粝的声音：“谁？”

他心跳加速，真的要见到Mike，他内心那个胆怯的小男孩就又跳出来了，他总是觉得自己不够好，Mike是那么遥不可及。

他鼓起勇气，又敲了两下，门被一把拉开了，他呼吸停止了，Mike出现在了他的面前。

原本的厌烦在看到他那一瞬间变成了无措，“Tino？”Mike轻声说，愣怔在了门口。他挤了进去，看见脏乱的房间随处乱扔的酒瓶，他的信心回来了，他能给Mike的，比这好得多，他想不出Mike有拒绝的理由。

“你……怎么了？”Mike问。

他拿起了新开的那瓶酒，心痛中划过一丝恼怒，“Triple之后你都没和我庆祝一下。”他说，因为Lola，Mike抛下他就没了踪影，就是因为Lola，又把自己搞成这个样子。

“……对不起。”Mike对他说，就像所有的骄傲都已经被磨光了。这和他想的不一样，他以为Mike会因为自尊表现的不想见到他，而他会哀求会请Mike和自己回去，最后Mike会答应的，就像他请Mike教他Triple时那样。但不是这样，他没做这种准备，只能不自在地坐到了床上，盯着手里的酒。

Mike犹豫着坐在了他身边，开了另一瓶酒。Mike喝的太多了，他想。“祝贺你。”Mike说，和他碰了下酒瓶，来完成他说要庆祝的要求。他更尴尬了，喝着手里的酒，低着头晃着自己的腿。

他没掌握好力度，一下子踢到了Mike。他被吓了一跳，抬头看向Mike，而Mike正看着他。Mike那种神情让他定住了。他想抱一抱Mike，他忽然想，想亲吻Mike想安慰这个男人，想把这种神情从Mike脸上抹去。

然后他感受到一团火从下腹燃起，他知道那代表了什么。别是现在，他脸红了，想压下那不合时宜的欲望。但他陷进了Mike那双眼睛里，那里面的情绪让他难以读懂，又让他沉沦其中。

忽然，Mike吻住了他。他睁大了眼睛，那个吻急切而又热烈，但又迅速退去，他还来不及回应，也或许是他在震惊中忘了回应，在他想要给出反应时，Mike已经松开了他。

“对不起……我很抱歉……”Mike退开，不再看他了，并想要起身逃离。

他有些恼怒，这算什么？在那么一刹那给他希望又立刻拿走？他不想就这么放弃，他猛地上前，继续了那个吻，这一次轮到Mike惊讶地睁大了眼睛。但Mike没推开他，他理智的弦一下子断掉了，他拿出了不达目的绝不松口的架势，终于撬开了Mike的嘴唇。Mike接纳了他，任他在里面横冲直撞贪婪地索取自己的气息。但他并不满足，他把Mike压倒在了床上，他已经坚硬的性器抵住了Mike的下腹。Mike的眼睛又一次睁大了，他吻了上去，或许是他唇齿间的酒精麻醉了Mike，Mike依然没有推开他。

他什么都不管了，他只想和Mike更近一点。他的手摸到了Mike的皮带，迅速地解开一把抽了出来。他一边脱Mike的裤子，一边胡乱地亲吻着，希望自己的吻此时有什么魔力，能迷惑住Mike。可能有什么魔法仙子听到了他的请求，他顺利地脱下了Mike的裤子并让对方趴在了床上。他太害怕魔法失效了，草草扩张了两下，就把自己埋进了Mike的身体里。

Mike的手猛地握紧了，就像是握在了他的心上。他一阵心痛，清醒了一些，根本没有什么魔法，只是这个男人太孤独也太绝望了。他伸出手去，握住了Mike的拳头，他亲吻Mike的脊背和肩膀，努力地帮对方放松下来。他从来不知道Mike有这么敏感，几声颤抖的喘息后，Mike的手松开了，任由他与之十指相扣，后面也放开了对他的钳制。他试探着动了动，确保甬道已经向他敞开，他顶撞了一下，内壁细密而又克制地包裹了他的欲望，那么温暖顺服。交合的喜悦在他胸膛中炸开了，他动作了起来，看着Mike在他身下因为快感颤抖，在冲撞中握紧了他的手，那份战栗又传回他的身上，让他仿佛身处云端。当他到达顶峰的那一刻，整个世界都消失了，他瘫软了下去，抱住了Mike，在很久不曾有过的满足感中睡着了。

 

Tino是在温暖的阳光中醒来的，他有一瞬间的心慌，伸手去摸索。他摸到了身边的人，松了口气。他睁开眼睛，Mike正坐在床上，他带着睡意凑过去，抱住了Mike的腰。他想起昨晚的事，整颗心都被柔软包裹了。

“Mike，”他笑着说，“和我回去吧。”

沉默过后，他听到Mike轻声说：“Tino，我不能。”

他的心沉了下去，坐了起来，Mike正低着头，他看不到对方的表情。“你还在生我气？”他说，他害怕了，赶紧把他练习过无数遍的请求说了出来，“Mike，我发誓再也不会发生那种事了，我不会再让任何人插入表演，就我们两个，你做决定，我都听你的，我……”

“不是你的错Tino，”Mike打断了他，抬头看向他，又垂下了眼睛，“是我的。”

他紧盯着Mike，静静地等待着，像是知道他不会就这么放弃，终于Mike开口了。“我会伤害你，Tino，”Mike的声音颤抖，他这才意识到他是在逼Mike把伤口扒开给他看，Mike像是在对他忏悔，根本不敢抬头看他，“我不是只想要双人表演。我……我根本就不想你和别人在一起。我知道你该有自己的生活，但我控制不住，那种事情……那种事情还会再发生的。因为在我伤害了你之后，你昨天出现在这里，我发现我还是……还是想要你只属于我。我太自私了。”

“所以，Tino，你不用同情我或是怎样，这是我应得的。”Mike最后说，然后沉默了，沉默地等待他起身离开。

“你想要我属于你？”而他还在理解Mike说的每一个字，“你……你做那些事是因为嫉妒她？”他的眼睛亮了起来，雀跃从他心底跳跃起来，越来越猛烈，他终于露出个不敢相信美梦成真的傻笑，“你爱我？”

Mike没回答，只是绷紧了下颌，但这已经是答案了。他扑了过去，抱紧了Mike，他几乎想要尖叫，想让全世界知道他此时的快乐：“Mike！你知道我从十五岁起就在等这个了吗！”

Mike僵住了，就像欢快的高音猛然变调，他忽然涌起酸楚。他想起了自己做过的那些蠢事，Mike这么长时间经受的痛苦，他亲吻Mike，想要抚平他造成的伤害，“Mike，”他说，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉让你以为我爱Lola，我不该对你说那些话，我不是认真的，Mike……”

Mike才找回语言，“你想要我爱你？”Mike小声说，几乎像在自言自语。

“很早以前就开始了！”他赶紧点头，生怕Mike不相信。但他没想到，“对不起，”Mike再次向他道歉，眼睛里是悔恨，“我那时不知道，我……”

“你不用向我道歉，你不用为任何事道歉！”他焦急地说，他不知道怎样才能让Mike停止自责，他快要哭出来了。最后他只知道一个办法，“Mike，和我回去吧，我爱你，我需要你，我想要你和我在一起。”

他渴求地看着Mike，Mike点了点头。他再次抱住了Mike亲吻，但他知道，被他割出的那道伤口并没有愈合，Mike只是在满足他的要求。但只要给他时间，他会证明的，他会让Mike安下心来的。他暗自下定了决心。

 

冬歇前的最后一场演出结束了，转眼间他回到纽约已经半年了。有时他依然会心慌，觉得这是一场梦，醒来时他还是独自在那个小旅馆里，Tino从来没有来过。有时他甚至梦见过自己独自醒来，于是在真正梦醒后不敢再入睡。还有的时候，他就只是等待着，等着男孩结束一时兴起，重新找到别的乐趣。

但每当这种时候，Tino总是在那，Tino总能抚平他所有的伤痛。

游行之后Tino拉着他进了更衣室，推着他让他坐在了那个破旧的小沙发上。“我想要。”Tino用渴望的眼神看着他。

“在这里？”他睁大了眼睛，外面的人群还没有散去，不时有脚步声经过门口。

但Tino已经脱掉了上衣，冬天的更衣室还是有点冷，男孩打了个哆嗦，他赶紧把人拥进怀里，用披风裹住两个人。Tino在他怀里，露出个计谋得逞的笑容，也脱下了他的上衣，赤裸的身体抱住他的，炙热点燃了他。Tino热烈亲吻着他，脱掉了自己的裤子，拿出他已经坚硬的阴茎，用手握着，坐了下去。

“慢点。”他赶紧用手托住Tino的身体，免得这个急躁性子的男孩伤到自己。

“当然，”Tino露出了个明亮的笑容，“我们有一整个假期的时间。”

他愣了一下，然后意识到，随着圣诞将近，他的确又总是下意识的不安。他想起去年的圣诞，他刚离开Tino，他那时确信他不会再见到Tino了，他觉得已经像是在地狱里熬了很久，直到圣诞钟声敲响，才发现只是个开始，那一刻的绝望他在此时想起依然强烈。

但Tino用亲吻把他拉回现实，快感让他仿佛身处天堂，但他的心又变得无比坚实。他终于敢去期待他们的平安夜，圣诞树下的温存，Tino曾经的承诺终于兑现，圣诞老人总算想起了他，给了他想要的圣诞礼物。

他们一起到了高潮，Tino瘫在了他的身上，倚偎在他的怀里，在他的胸膛上烙下细碎的亲吻。不知道过了多久，外面已经没了响动，Tino也困了。“回家吗？”Tino抱着他，带着睡意问。

“恩，回家。”他吻了吻男孩的头发，轻声回答。


End file.
